Hasta el ultimo aliento
by leremychan
Summary: Harry descubrira poco a poco lo que guarda su corazon y tratara de afrontar su destino a pesar de que con ello le lleve a la muerte 100 h&h a pesar de lo que paresca
1. ¿Tregua?

¡¡Hola! nn ¿Como están? espero que bien la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fanfiction de Harry Potter así que les pido que no sean tan rudos conmigo uxu 

Obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Este fic solo fue escrito para pasar el rato y no me voy a ganar nada con el

Y antes de que se me olvide este fanfiction es solo un h&h 100 a pesar de lo que parezca, así que los fan de otras parejas abstenerse si no les agrada o no quieren saber absolutamente nada de ella

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer nn OoOoOoOoOoO Capitulo 1 ¿Tregua?

-Ojos marrones, piel tersa y suave, sonrisa encantadora, cabello castaño y ondulado, cuerpo perfecto y sobretodo un gran corazón. Si, definitivamente ella es mi chica perfecta- Con un gran suspiro Deán se dejo caer en la cama mientras uno de sus compañeros de cuarto lo veía perplejo y con los ojos desorbitados

-¡¿Te gusta Hermione!-pregunto exaltado el joven mientras de entre sus manos se le caía un enorme libro de transformaciones

-Hermione Granger?-Repitió Deán con el seño fruncido

-De donde sacas esa conclusión Harry?-Pregunto Neville con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Harry se encontraba aun consternado

-Bueno por si no lo han notado gran parte de aquella descripción encaja perfectamente en Hermione, si no es de ella, ¿entonces de quien hablan?

-Estábamos hablando de Samantha, la nueva cantante de las brujas de Salem- Declaro Deán con un dejo de suma obviedad

-Es verdad que Hermy posee el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, pero Harry debes admitir que Samantha es simplemente una be-lle-za, Hermione no le llega ni a los talones- contesto Ron que se encontraba sumergido en la revista ''Corazón de Bruja'' observando una fotografía de la dichosa Samantha en traje de baño

-Hermione es una chica muy linda que ustedes no lo vean es diferente- Contesto Harry con enfado defendiendo a su amiga, mientras les lanzaba una mirada fulminante en especial a Ron por haberles dado la razón

-Harry si tanto te enfurece porque no se lo dices de una buena vez

-Decir que?

-Que te gusta- Al decir esto la sonrisa de Deán se ensancho

En ese instante Ron levanto la mirada de la revista y se centro en Harry

-¿T-te gusta Hermy?- Pregunto ahora Ron con gesto de incredulidad

Harry noto que ahora era el centro de atención de sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto y dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido trato de negar lo que tantas veces se había negado así mismo

-E-ella no me gusta, s-solo es mi mejor amiga-Respondió con nerviosismo mientras tomaba el libro de transformaciones nuevamente y trataba de ocultar el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas...

-Que lo quieras ocultar es tu problema-murmuro Deán con una sonrisa al ver que el libro de transformaciones que Harry fingía leer estaba de cabeza…

Quien iba a decir que en ese instante su mundo cambiaria tan radicalmente y acabaría igual que el libro de transformaciones... de cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días en Howarts habían transcurrido tranquilamente entre tareas, clases y visitas a Hogsmeade, haciendo pensar que en la realidad el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fuera tan solo un horrible y mal sueño. Un sueño que para Harry era sumamente inquietante ya que la conexión que había mantenido con Voldemord había desaparecido desde inicios de su séptimo año, Dumbledore solía decirle en las pocas ocasiones en las cuales se encontraban que intentara olvidar a Voldemord por el momento e intentara disfrutar lo que le quedaba del año, ya que al terminar el curso comenzaría a tomar decisiones importantes para su futuro…

-Mi futuro…- Suspiro -de hecho, jamás me había planteado salir vivo después de que la profecía se cumpliera_…_-Murmuro mientras veía como la luna era reflejada en el lago y recordaba las palabras de su director

Quizás Dumbledore tenía razón, ya era hora de que intentara dejar de atormentarse de esa forma e intentara vivir el momento…

Harry suspiro visiblemente cansado, las tareas se estaban volviendo bastantes extenuantes, ya que los examenes estaban apunto de comenzar y quedándose dormido en la ventana soñó como Snape le daba la mejor de las calificaciones y desidia abandonar el colegio por que moriría muy pronto por culpa de una enfermedad del hígado cosa que él y Hermione celebraban en una fiesta privada en la sala de los menesteres...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Buenos días-murmuro Harry al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Ron y mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días-Contesto como pudo su mejor amigo mientras su mirada y su boca se encontraban centradas en su desayuno

-Y Hermione?-Pregunto Harry al tiempo que comenzaba a hojear el profeta e intentaba buscar algo interesante

-No se, no la he visto

-¿acaso no tendrán algo mejor que publicar? - murmuro Harry con el ceño fruncido al ver que el profeta solo hablaba de Samantha y su grupo

-La verdad prefiero mil veces saber sobre la vida de Samantha y su grupo, que enterarme de los últimos asesinatos-Respondió el pelirrojo con bastante desinterés

Harry suspiro y dejo el periódico, era una perdida de tiempo intentar que los demás comprendieran sus inquietudes... bueno, si había alguien que lo comprendía perfectamente y ese alguien siempre era Hermione

En ese instante y sin siquiera darse cuenta sonrió tontamente al recordarla, últimamente eso ya era una costumbre de la cual aun no se percataba por completo

-¿Que nof thoka?-pregunto Ron con la boca llena de avena sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry

-Deja veo...

-Pociones dobles con los Slytherin y deja de hablar con la boca llena-le reprendió Hermione que acababa de llegar y se sentaba al lado de Harry, el cual al mirarla quedo embobado al ver que la castaña se había recogido el cabello en una cola y se veía preciosa

-B-buenos días Mione-saludo nervioso Harry

-Buenos días- contesto al saludo con una sonrisa -me pasas las tostadas por favor

Harry sintió el dulce aroma a manzanilla que provenía de su amiga y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando la miro y se dio cuenta de que deseaba enormemente hundir sus dedos en su nuca y besar esos carnosos labios que tenían un brillo labial inusual en ella

-Eh? Claro-respondió con voz ronca al evitar su mirada castaña

-Hay algo que verdaderamente me inquieta

-Si te refieres a los éxtasis…

-Los éxtasis me preocupan mucho Ron, pero lo que me inquieta aun mas es el comportamiento de Malfoy

-Malfoy?-Repitió Harry con el ceño fruncido centrando toda su atención a la castaña -Acaso te ha hecho algo?

-No, para nada Harry, pero… ¿no han notado que ya no nos insulta?

-La verdad lo que le suceda a ese imbecil no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-Contesto el pelirrojo al tiempo que mordía un gran pedazo de pan

-Ron, definitivamente no te percatas de nada, últimamente tanto los mortifagos y Voldemord están demasiado tranquilos probablemente estén tramando algo bastante grave y Malfoy puede ser su espía

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas su nombre-Contesto el pelirrojo con el vello erizado y con un dejo de enfado

-Seria bueno seguirlo con la capa invisible- Murmuro la joven castaña haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del pelirrojo -quizás y hasta ya sea un mortifago ¿tu que opinas Harry?

Harry dirigió su mirada esmeralda a la mesa de las Serpientes, Draco se encontraba tomando un zumo de calabaza visiblemente apartado de los demás Shytherin

Aquella escena no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo Harry sabia perfectamente que Malfoy, nunca seria el mismo después de que lo que había sucedido en su último encuentro

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos en paz-Dijo finalmente Harry desviando su mirada a su porción de avena

Ante aquellas palabras Ron y Hermione quedaron sumamente extrañados ya que Harry siempre era el primero en averiguar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver sobre Voldemord

-Harry no sabrás algo que no nos has contado?

Ante aquella mirada acusadora de Hermione, Harry solo se limito a sonreír

-Hermione, Hermione la verdad es que estoy cansado de todo y no quiero seguir preocupándome por Voldemord por lo menos en este año que posiblemente sea el ultimo de mi vida-Contesto Harry de manera tajante al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y dejaba a Hermione con la palabra en la boca

Harry salio del comedor visiblemente enfadado. Cuando al fin se había decidido olvidarse de Voldemord por el momento, a Hermione se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de querer espiar a Malfoy para averiguar si ya era un respetable Mortifago, y eso definitivamente no le ayudaba a olvidar que a tan solo un año Malfoy y el habían presenciado un horrible asesinato por el cual nuevamente no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para poder evitarlo

Harry se detuvo por un momento y recargándose en la pared cerro los ojos solo para analizar que Hermione no tenia la culpa, ya que jamás le había contado nada de lo que había sucedido aquella noche de invierno en el bosque prohibido

Enfadarse con ella había sido estupido y lo sabia perfectamente y que Malfoy estuviera involucrado, aun lo era mas; pero no podía evitar sentirse así, después de todo lo ocurrido, el mas que nadie comprendía por lo que Malfoy estaba pasando en esos momentos, y de lo que estaba seguro, aun mas era que Malfoy jamás trataría de unirse a Voldemord después de lo que le habían hecho…

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente (si puedes llamar tranquilidad a todas las tiranías de Snape junto con las burlas de los Shytherin xD)

-Pueden retirarse-murmuro fríamente Snape mientras terminaba de revisar las pociones que había recibido de sus adorados alumnos

Harry salio de la clase deseoso de alejarse rápidamente de aquella detestable aula cuando sintió como dos cálidas manos lo retuvieron al sujetar su mano izquierda

-Podemos hablar-murmuro con suavidad una joven

Joven, que Harry reconoció enseguida por su suave fragancia a flores

-Lo siento- Dijo al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos –de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme angustiada al pensar que ellos podrían estar tramando algo para atacarte en cualquier momento y...

-No te preocupes-La interrumpió Harry -yo también siento haberme comportado de esa manera-murmuro mientras con uno de sus dedos recogía un cairel castaño y lo posaba detrás de su oreja -a veces suelo ser demasiado impulsivo

-A veces?-Repitió Hermione con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno, casi siempre-rió el joven bastante sonrojado de la mirada que le dedicaba su amiga

De hecho jamás se había dado cuenta que cada vez que ella fruncía el ceño de esa forma la hacia ver bastante sexy

-Creo que debemos irnos o de lo contrario nos perderemos la clase de Historia de la Magia-Hablo una Hermione alarmada al consultar su reloj

En ese instante Hermione al coger su maletín no calculo bien y se tropezó

-Upss cuidado-Murmuro sensualmente Harry al sostenerla por la cintura y evitar que la castaña se cayera al piso

-Vaya que soy torpe-contesto la castaña de forma nerviosa al notar que Harry aun no la soltaba y que la cercanía que tenían en ese instante le hacia percibir su buen y formado cuerpo junto con esa colonia a lavanda que era bastante embriagante

Hermione alzo la mirada algo sonrojada y cuando sus ojos se conectaron ambos sintieron un estremecimiento que según ella (buscando una explicación coherente) era por causa del efecto de la poción que Snape le había hecho tomar poco antes…

Su mirada marrón era intensa y sus labios se veían exquisitos Harry jamás se había imaginado que un simple brillo labial fuera demasiado tentador y que fuera capaz de incitarlo a probar si efectivamente sabían a fresa

-No es que me importe, pero no pudieron esperar hasta la noche

Aquella voz los hizo sobresaltarse

Malfoy les dirigió una mirada fría y con porte altanero se acerco a Harry para entregarle un libro de pasta negra

Harry se sorprendió por su actitud pero solo murmuro un simple gracias

Malfoy ignoro su comentario y desapareció en uno de los obscuros pasillos

-¿Qué fue lo que te entrego?

-Mi libro de pociones-murmuro nuevamente a Harry mientras veía las letras doradas del libro

Poco después…

-¡¿Como es posible que te quedaras dormido en clase!-pregunto histérica Hermione al ver que Ron aun bostezaba-Ahora Harry y yo necesitamos buscar a alguien que tenga las notas de Historia de la Magia

-Mira Hermione yo no tengo la culpa de que el profesor sea tan aburrido-contraataco Ron al ver venir otra platica de responsabilidad-Además ustedes fueron los que llegaron tarde

-Se que no estuvo nada bien eso, pero no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, los exámenes ya están por venir ¿acaso quieres reprobar?

Ron solo se limito a taparse los oídos mientras trataba de ignorar a Hermione

Al ver la actitud de Ron, Hermione enfureció y le aventó lo primero que tenia cerca, que para desfortuna de Ron fue el libro de Historia de Howarts

10 min. Después Ron se encontraba con un enorme y gran chichón en la cabeza y con unas enormes ganas de estrangular a su mejor amiga

-¡¡¿Que demonios le pasa! ¡¡Podría asesinar a alguien con eso!-Gritaba enfadado el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería a grandes zancadas

-Fue un accidente…

-¡¡¿Accidente! ¡¡¿Estas loco! ¡¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡¡Te juro que esta no se la perdono! ¡¡Ni aunque me ruegue!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco era evidente que tendría que estar en medio de sus peleas otra vez

En ese instante y para fortuna de los oídos de Harry la voz de una rubia y enormes ojos azules silencio a su amigo

-Hola como están?-pregunto una sonriente Luna Loovegod

-Bien-respondieron ambos al unísono

-¿Ron que te paso?-pregunto preocupada al ver el enorme chichón que tenia

-Digamos que, la sabiduría lo golpeo-Respondió con ironía Harry mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír

-¿Es eso cierto Ron?-pregunto sorprendida Luna mientras observaba minuciosamente su enorme chichón

-Si, d-digo n-no, solo fue un accidente-Tartamudeo visiblemente sonrojado al sentir tan cerca el aliento de la rubia

Al ver la expresión de su amigo, Harry solo se limito a sonreír divertido

-Luna crees que seria mucha molestia si acompañas a Ron a la enfermería

De pronto el rostro de Ron enrojeció tanto que casi se podía comparar al tono de su cabello

-Claro no hay problema-sonrió la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Ron y comenzaba a caminar con el

Al perderlos de vista Harry solo suspiro, sabia que Ron lo mataría después por lo que hizo, pero en ese instante Hermione era su prioridad

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba sumamente arrepentida, la verdad reconocía que haberle estampado el libro a Ron había sido un acto impulsivo y tonto pero parecía que era inevitable no discutir con el, eran simplemente demasiado diferentes

Pero a pesar de que sabía que eran polos opuestos una parte de ella lo quería, ni pensar que esa mañana había decidido cambiar su imagen para poder llamar su atención y que para eso tuvo que pedirles a las chismosas de Parvarti y Lavander consejos para atraer a los chicos

-Hermione?

-H-Harry q-que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fue fácil

Hermione frunció el ceño

-No olvides que te conozco desde hace 7 años-murmuro con una sonrisa Harry

Hermione se sonrojo

-Pero no esta bien que entres al baño de las chicas

-No hay problema todos están en el comedor

En ese instante Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro

-¿estas enfadado conmigo por lo de Ron?

-No, es más fue divertido

-Harry que cruel-le reprendió Hermione mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa

-No te preocupes-murmuro nuevamente Harry mientras alborotaba el cabello de Hermione-ya veras que pronto se le pasara

Hermione sonrió

-Gracias Harry-murmuro mientras ignoraba por completo como ese joven sentía una y mil mariposas en el estomago por culpa de una sonrisa de ella…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí un joven de ojos grises se encontraba visiblemente solitario y sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras los murmullos de sus demás compañeros invadían la sala de los Slythering

Nadie en esos instantes podría imaginar que el respetable Draco Malfoy podría jurar ante cualquiera que odiaba vivir así… viendo y reviviendo recuerdos que lo atormentaba con gente que solo le interesaba su posición y apellido, en ese instante Malfoy apretó con fuerza sus nudillos

OoOoOoOoOoO

Poco después ya en la sala común Harry se encontraban tratando de elaborar la tediosa tarea que había dejado el estupido de Snape

-Maldición donde quedo el libro-murmuro Harry mientras vaciaba todo de su mochila -aquí esta-al sacar el libro de pociones Harry quedo extrañado al ver que de este se había deslizado un pedazo de pergamino

Al levantarlo y verlo de cerca Harry distinguió que la tinta era de un verde esmeralda muy bonito

Hoy 9 de la noche en la bruja jorobada 

Harry cogió el pedazo de pergamino y lo releyó nuevamente su caligrafía era perfecta y elegante aun no tenia ni idea de porque un desconocido lo citaba

-Me alegra que vinieras

Harry alzo la mirada y pudo visualizar a la luz de la luna a un joven recargado en la pared sus ojos grises y su cabello platinado eran inconfundibles

-Malfoy?

-Si, ese es mi apellido-Sonrió con ironía

-Bueno es que me sorprende que…

-Lo se, lo se, pero aun tengo una deuda contigo y eso, definitivamente no me agrada

-Y como has estado?

Ante esta pregunta Draco dirigió su mirada gris a la ventana y observo con impotencia el bosque prohibido

-Desde lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido… no he dejado de ver en sueños su asesinato…-Respondió Draco al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar

Harry lo noto y recargándose en la pared miro hacia el suelo en completo silencio en ese instante recordó lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido, jamás podría olvidar el grito desgarrador de la madre de Draco antes de quedar sin vida ante los pies de su hijo

Draco apretó sus puños para tratar de que el temblor de su cuerpo cesase

-Me hubiera gustado haber muerto en su lugar en ese instante

-Tu madre murió protegiéndote, tu deber es vivir por ella de ahora en adelante…

Draco se volvió y miro a Harry

-Es lo que siempre me dicen-concluyo con una sonrisa de tristeza-Tal vez… sea eso lo que me sigue manteniendo vivo

-Lo siento… en el pasado yo…-

-Olvidemos el pasado y comenzamos de nuevo-Interrumpió Harry al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a Draco que lo miraba con perplejidad-Mi nombre es Harry Potter

Draco recordó aquel primer encuentro cuando Harry se había negado a estrechar su mano y sonriendo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente de entre todos los magos que el había llegado a conocer Harry Potter era el único que lo comprendía y sabia que jamás lo traicionaría

-Draco Malfoy

-Mucho gusto Draco

-Y ya que estas aquí me ayudarías a hacer los deberes de pociones?

Draco hizo una mueca

-Que yo sepa Granger siempre se encarga de eso

Harry se sonrojo un poco

-Prefiero no hablar de eso por el momento

-No me digas que te peleaste con Granger

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada con lo cual Draco contrarrestó con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Ok esta será la primera y ULTIMA vez que lo hago de acuerdo

-Por cierto ¿como sabes que Hermione nos ayuda?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido el chico de cabello color azabache

-Es obvio Potter es obvio –Contesto el joven rubio mientras sonreía divertido ante el gesto de sorpresa que había puesto Harry….

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capitulo ojala me puedan dejar sus comentarios porfis porfis para saber si lo continuo o de deplano me rindo ya que soy una novata en esto pero amo esta pareja

Pasando a otra cosa quiero pedir una GRAN DISCULPA porque aun no he podido actualizar mi otro fiction pero tengan la seguridad de que muy pronto les daré una sorpresita nn así que espero verlos pronto chaop


	2. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 2**

**Pesadilla**

Harry se encontraba totalmente exhausto a causa de uno sus extenuantes entrenamientos, pero a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba se sentía feliz por los resultados que había obtenido en tan poco tiempo, muy pronto las finales comenzarían y Malfoy y el se enfrentarían por primera vez desde que habían hecho la tregua en un partido de quidditch

-Acabado Potter

Se escucho decir con malicia

-Eso quisieras-murmuro Harry con acidez mientras Malfoy sonreía con sarcasmo

Ignorando el comentario de Harry Malfoy sonrió con ironía

-Esta vez la copa será de nosotros

-Ja, ni en tus más locos sueños-Exclamo Potter sonriendo con superioridad

-Una apuesta-murmuro entre dientes Draco

-A menos que desees perder nuevamente

-Lo mismo digo

Ambos sonrieron divertidos y se separaron tomando caminos opuestos

-Te vi hablando con Malfoy¿que quería?-Pregunto Hermione lanzándole una mirada de odio a Draco

-Nada en particular-respondió Harry con serenidad

-Por favor Harry, Malfoy es como un parásito que se alimenta de la infelicidad de los demás

-Se que antes era así pero lo juzgamos mal-murmuro Harry con una sonrisa

Hermione quedo sorprendida

-Acaso escuche mal o dijiste ¿Lo juzgamos mal?

Hermione no cabía de su asombro

-Acaso olvidaste que por su culpa el año pasado casi te matan! Y eso sin mencionar todos los intentos de fastidiarte

-Eso quedo ya en el pasado

-Harry estas loco! Te hechizaron, no tomaste alguna poción rara de Snape

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no he tomado nada extraño y no te preocupes, además Snape es un profesor el jamás crearía una poción para dañarme

-No me lo puedo creer-Grito Hermione con los ojos desorbitados

-Hermione, si Snape hubiera querido manipularme o envenenarme no crees que lo hubiera hecho hace años

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta algo verdaderamente extraño estaba pasando, ya que no podía creer que fuera el verdadero Harry el que estuviera hablando…

OoOoOoOoOoO

La noche era obscura y la penumbra del bosque no ayudaba en nada

Engañar a Potter había sido sencillo, ya que la curiosidad y el sentirse héroe era uno de sus mayores defectos

Así que solo había sido necesario inventar que la estupida sangre sucia se encontraba en peligro para que el muy imbecil saliera corriendo al bosque prohibido y quedara inconsciente con un simple hechizo

Viendo las circunstancias era difícil creer que ''el gran Lord Voldemord'' (nótese el sarcasmo) hubiera dejado pasar todas las oportunidades que había tenido de matar al cara rajada

En ese instante Malfoy sonrió, quien imaginaria que finalmente el entregaría a Potter y lograría liberar a su madre con ello

Su parte del trato ya estaba hecho ahora solo necesitaba manejar las cosas con sumo cuidado para que nada saliera mal

Draco se detuvo y mirando a su alrededor descubrió que el sitio era el indicado y si no estaba equivocado dentro de unos minutos mas su padre se aparecería con un traslador

En ese instante Draco se volteo y mirando a Harry con frialdad se percato de que de que este comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento

-M-Malfoy-murmuro Harry enfadado mientras con una mano se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza

-Buenos días-siseo Draco con ironía-Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido

Harry le lanzo una mirada de Odio

-He roto el hechizo que te tenia atado mientras no trates de escapar tus heridas no empeoraran

-¿Donde esta Hermione!-grito furioso

-No lo se, probablemente en el castillo-respondió Draco con indiferencia-A mi solo se me encomendó entregarte

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Harry se sintió aliviado de que Hermione estuviera bien

-¿Tranquilo Potter?-murmuro en tono divertido-No deberías estarlo, ya que muy pronto volverás a ver a Voldemordt

-Entonces es cierto que eres un Motifago-Dijo un Harry en tono mordaz-Siempre pensé que tenias orgullo y no te gustaba servir a los demás

Ante aquellas palabras Draco enfureció y si no fuera porque un estruendo los interrumpió en ese instante, Harry juraría que Draco hubiera intentado desquitarse con el

-Por lo visto haz cumplido con tu pacto-murmuro un Lucius con una sonrisa de superioridad

Ignorando el comentario de Lucius Draco solo se limito a verlo a los ojos

-Donde esta mi madre-exclamo furioso

Lucius no se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hijo y haciéndose aun lado murmuro un hechizo para que las ataduras de Narcisa Malfoy desaparecieran

Su figura estaba mas pálida de lo que recordaba pero el alivio lo embargo cuando Narcisa lo abrazo con fuerza

-¡Draco!

Draco no dijo nada solo se limito a abrazar a aquella mujer tan importante para el

Lucius los miro con indiferencia y tomando a Potter con fuerza lo azoto en uno de los árboles mientras lo apuntaba con la varita

-Ahora los papeles se han invertido nuestro señor nos espera-murmuro un Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras clavaba una daga dorada en el brazo de Harry

Harry le mostró una mirada llena de odio mientras intentaba aguantarse el dolor que sentía

-Muy pronto cuando mueras nuestro señor tendrá la seguridad de que nada podrá detenerle

-Pero antes de irnos, tendrás que morir-hablo un muy seguro Lucius cuando con la varita apuntaba a su propio hijo y a su mujer

Draco no se sorprendió del todo ya que de alguna forma sabia que Voldemord no era de los que lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente

-¡No te atrevas!-grito Narcisa desesperada al ver a su marido con la varita en mano

Draco aparto a su madre y mirando a su padre sonrió con ironía

-Así que después de todo… le fuiste mas fiel a Voldemord que a tu propia familia… verdaderamente me das lastima padre

-Soy un Malfoy después de todo-respondió Lucius empezando a murmurar el hechizó prohibido

Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza y sintiéndose frustrado y furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado utilizar solo se limito a ver a su padre y al resplandor verde

-¡NO!

En ese instante y para sorpresa de todos, la silueta de Narcisa cayó a los pies de su único hijo, sin vida

Draco había quedado en shock ante la escena y cayendo de rodillas junto a ella la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lágrimas caían al ver que en el hermoso rostro pálido de Narcisa podía visualizarse una pequeña sonrisa

-Estupida-siseo Lucius mientras con una mirada de superioridad y desprecio miraba a su mujer asesinada con sus propias manos

En ese instante Draco alzo su mirada gris en donde las lagrimas y la furia se entre mezclaban y mirando con verdadero odio a su padre le apunto con la varita

-¡Ella era tu esposa¡¡¿Por que no te detuviste!

-Eres un Malfoy y sabes que para lograr tus objetivos a veces necesitas pisotear a los demás y ella era solo una pieza más-declaro Lucius con los ojos cerrados mientras jugaba con su varita-es por eso..-Continúo con una sonrisa y apuntando a Draco con su varita- que tú y ella ya no me sirven

-Avada ke…

En ese instante una luz azul golpeo con gran fuerza a Lucius haciéndole chocar con un árbol

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido

Draco no le respondió ya que su mirada aun se encontraba clavada en Narcisa

Todo lo que siguió después fue tan borroso para el, que apenas recordaba como su padre visiblemente herido tomaba el traslador y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche

En ese instante despertó bañado en sudor y pasando sus manos por su cabello platinado murmuro un ¿porque?

Al día siguiente la clase de pociones había terminado y con un suspiro comenzó a caminar por los pasillos solitarios, al alzar la mirada Malfoy visualizo por primera vez que se encontraba en el sitio en el cual los habían encerrado después de que los encontraran en el bosque prohibido

OoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-Soy un mortifago ¿por que me ayudaste?-murmuro Draco con indiferencia-

Harry observo a Draco y después fijo su mirada en el piso

-Porque no deseo ver morir a nadie mas..

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones mientras con sus brazos cubría su rostro. Pero a pesar de que el silencio inundaba la habitación Harry sabía que Draco lloraba

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco suspiro nuevamente y recordando las palabras que Dumbledor le había dicho sonrió

-¿Draco que estas haciendo?-pregunto con curiosidad Harry al ver a Draco parado mirando un aula

-Nada en particular-respondió sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado pero decidió no cuestionarlo

Era un mortifago que había sido traicionado por su padre y manipulado por Voldemord y culparse no lo ayudaba ni regresaría a su madre a la vida

_Aun vives y eres joven ahora debes de decidir que es lo que deseas_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que este capitulo les resuelva las dudas de lo que paso en el bosque prohibido y pues de algún modo tanto Dumbledor y Harry prefirieron no divulgar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido aquella noche trágica TT bueno cambiando de tema les agradezco mucho sus comentarios ya que me animan a seguir con esta historia.

**Timblake **muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**KryPotter **arigatou espero que tmb te guste este capitulo y que sigas dejándome tus comentarios en próximos cap.

**Anna Kyouyama **bueno aquí veremos que sigue :P

**Pattym **exacto quien no se fijaría en harry si es tan lindo, herm creo que necesita anteojos mas que harry :P


	3. Poción y Castigo

**Capitulo 3**

**Poción y Castigo**

¿Que es lo que le pasaba? no lo sabia¿Porque Hermione le afectaba tanto? No tenia ni idea, pero se sentía desesperado al no poder comprenderse así mismo, si tan solo tuviera un gira-tiempo y pudiera arreglar las cosas nuevamente y regresarlas a como deberían de ser… todo seria diferente, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol se encontraba en su pleno esplendor y el ruido de la muchedumbre invadía las calles de Hogsmeade

-Hermione estoy completamente seguro que Ron no esta ahí-murmuro cansado Harry al ver que Hermione quería entrar a buscar a Ron en una taberna

Hermione bufo desesperada

-Se supone que habíamos planeado pasar este día los tres juntos

-Probablemente lo olvido, tú sabes como es Ron-dijo Harry mientras suspiraba fastidiado

Hermione frunció el ceño y mirándolo con decepción agrego

-Últimamente Ron ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros se desaparece y se salta clases, no crees¿que es raro?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír era normal en Hemione preocuparse de mas

-No te preocupes, si en verdad le pasara algo nos lo diría

-Creo que tienes razón-murmuro mas calmada al ver la sonrisa de su amigo

-¿Sabes? que te parece si me esperas, acabo de ver unos helados que aparentaban estar deliciosos

-¿Helado?-pregunto la castaña sorprendida

-ahora vuelvo- grito Harry mientras se alejaba corriendo sin siquiera esperar respuesta

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que sonreía al imaginar a Harry comprando helado en un día tan frió como ese.

Harry y Ron eran sus amigos pero la verdad era que eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos

En ese momento al girarse Hermione pudo visualizar la cabellera Roja de su amigo en las 3 escobas y sintiéndose feliz por encontrado atravesó la calle y entro al local con una sonrisa

-Definitivamente eres todo un caso-hablo risueñamente Deán-mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza de mantequilla

-Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad-Hablo Ron con recelo-era una chica bastante atractiva

-Hablando de chicas atractivas no te gusta Hermione-pregunto con curiosidad Seamus

En ese instante Ron escupió la bebida de un solo golpe

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar con suma ferocidad y su cuerpo se paralizo

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-Pregunto ahora Ron mientras lo miraba ceñudo

-Por si no lo has notado ella a cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo-murmuro ahora Seamus- podría decirse que es hasta bonita ¿no crees?

-Luna es más bonita-murmuro con sequedad

En ese instante a Hermione le dolió el corazón

-Además, Hermione es…-continuo-es simplemente… Hermione-Exclamo Ron con obviedad

-No pues si-murmuro con sarcasmo Dean

-A lo que me refiero es a que jamás la podría ver como una mujer porque…

-déjame adivinar-interrumpió Seamus mientras aparentaba pensar demasiado la respuesta–Porque es… ¿Hermione?-Respondió haciendo caer a carcajadas a Deán

-Ja.ja.ja que graciosos-Exclamo Ron con sarcasmo mientras los miraba con aire ofendido

En ese instante Hermione se dio la vuelta y salio del local con su orgullo de mujer destrozado

-Hermione te estaba buscando-replico Harry al verla-¿Dónde andabas?

-Harry quiero beber-murmuro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima

-¡Que!

Hermione se sentía verdaderamente furiosa, lo único que deseaba era beber y olvidarse del idiota de Ron y sus amigos

-Me acompañas o me voy sola-Exclamo enfadada

Poco después

-Hermione creo ya bebiste demasiado-murmuro preocupado Harry al ver que Hermione seguía bebiendo y pedía más

-estoy perfectamente bien-hipo Hermione mientras al tratar de levantarse se tambaleo muy sonriente

-Es por eso que lo digo-le reprocho Harry al sujetarla

Hermione se dejo abrazar y sintiéndose débil lo miro a los ojos y se acerco tanto que Harry podía percibir el aroma del alcohol proveniente de sus labios

-¿Harry crees que soy atractiva?-murmuro Hermione con voz sensual y una sonrisa burlona

A Harry se le paro el corazón mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y la observaba fascinado

-C-claro que e-eres hermosa ¿porque lo preguntas?-pregunto Harry

-Mentiroso-Murmuro Hermione mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos

-N-no estoy mintiendo-Le reprocho nervioso al sentir un hormigueo en el estomago

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta de Harry y dejándose llevar por el impulso y su cercanía lo beso

Sus labios lo habían tomado desprevenido pero por extraño que pareciese Harry no se resistió, es mas se dejo llevar por la suavidad de sus labios y por las extrañas sensaciones que Hermione le producía

Su boca sabía a alcohol, pero era un sabor embriagante y adictivo que le hacia sentir que sus labios quemaban como el fuego…

En ese instante la falta de aire se hizo presente y sintiéndose satisfecha Hermione deshizo el abrazo con suavidad, al tiempo que se quedaba dormida en el pecho de Harry

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry acaricio sus labios mientras en su mente esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez…. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía como había llegado al colegio, ni mucho menos como había llegado a su cuarto, lo único que tenia claro era que la sensación en sus labios aun permanecía y sabía que no desaparecería tan fácil ya que ese beso indudablemente lo había dejado marcado

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración ¿ahora que debería hacer cuando la volviera a ver¿Que era lo que sentía? era evidente que su mente era un completo caos y todo por culpa del alcohol…

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin de Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ese instante Harry sonrió con tristeza ya que recodaba que al día siguiente Hermione no recordaba nada y se había disculpado con el por ser una carga…

En realidad eso debería hacerlo sentir tranquilo ya que Hermione actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero… el verdadero problema era…

Que el simplemente... ¡No podía olvidarlo!

¡Ya no era normal que su corazón palpitara frenéticamente cuando Hermione lo abrazaba!

¡Ya no era normal cuando con su simple contacto se sentía estremecer!

Eso, definitivamente no era nada normal cuando el solo la veía como una hermana

-Si tan solo cualquier cosa se pudiera arreglar con magia todo seria más sencillo-murmuro enfadado mientras se paseaba en la biblioteca

Magia…

¡Claro¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? después de todo era un mago¿No?

Aunque pensar sobre que hechizo era el adecuado iba a ser algo complicado sin la ayuda de sus amigos…

En ese instante una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Sabes estoy tratando de concentrarme-Contesto sarcásticamente un joven al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos -Si no dejas de caminar en círculos terminaras por hacer un enorme hoyo

-¿Draco¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido el moreno al reparar en su presencia

-Tratando de estudiar genio

En ese instante y asiendo caso omiso a las palabras de Malfoy, Harry se detuvo bruscamente y miro a Draco con seriedad

-Existe alguna poción que ayude a esclarecer las dudas y los sentimientos?-Pregunto el joven de cabellera azabache con la mirada clavada en los ojos grises de Draco

Malfoy frunció el ceño

-No crees que seria mejor que se lo preguntaras a la sabelotodo

Harry se sonrojo notablemente y le dio la espalda al joven de mirada gris, no podía planteárselo a Hermione ya que sabía que la chica le preguntaría primero para que lo quería saber y no podía decirle que era porque no podía evitar estar soñando con ella

-Si existe-Hablo finalmente el rubio -y tardarías un mes en prepararla si es que logras obtener todos los ingredientes

Harry se dejo caer en la silla visiblemente frustrado un mes era demasiado para el

-Así que, seria muchísimo mas fácil robarla-Contesto Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa

En ese instante Harry sonrió al captar lo que su ex-enemigo quería decir

-Snape-Dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y salía de la biblioteca rápidamente perdiéndose de vista

-Potter es un idiota se fue a robar una poción sin siquiera saber el nombre -Murmuro el joven Malfoy mientras remojaba con calma su pluma en la tinta negra y comenzaba a escribir nuevamente.

10 minutos después…

-¿Draco como se llama la poción?-pregunto un Harry jadeante al haber corrido desde el despacho de Snape a la biblioteca

Poco después…

-Será difícil averiguar en que momento deja libre su despacho

-Generalmente Snape deja su despacho a eso de las 9:00 de la noche-agrego Draco al recordar lo que le había dicho su profesor en una ocasión

-Draco…- Murmuro Harry con voz perdida -podrías…

Y viendo las intenciones de Harry…

-No, definitivamente no- Respondió negando con la cabeza -por si no lo sabes amo mi pellejo-Dijo con convicción

-Pero tú eres el único que podrá reconocerla-trato de convencerlo

-A mi no me interesa comprenderme a mi mismo, ni mucho menos que Snape me castigue

-Se supone que Snape no nos va a descubrir-Respondió Harry en tono de obviedad

En ese instante Draco suspiro e intentando tener paciencia lo miro a los ojos

-Mira Potter Snape es demasiado cuidadoso y es casi seguro que en su despacho existan hechizos protectores que…

-Malfoy eres el único con el cual puedo confiar y eso si es decir demasiado

-De acuerdo pero si nos descubren te echare toda la culpa

-Entonces hoy después de transformaciones…-Exclamo un Harry eufórico

Draco solo se limito a suspirar definitivamente la compañía de Harry le estaban afectando las neuronas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione suspiro nuevamente, desde hacia una semana Harry estaba actuando demasiado extraño con ella

-¡Buu!-Grito Lavander con una gran sonrisa

-¡Lavander me asustaste!-reclamo Hermione con una mano en el corazón

-Lo siento-Contesto la chica mientras se sentaba en frente de Hermione con mirada expectante

-Aun no me haz contado ¿que sucedió con el? ah notado tu cambio de Look-Pregunto intrigada Lavander

En ese instante Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor

-Aun no me a dicho nada-Murmuro con un dejo de tristeza- de hecho creo que ambos me están evitando

-¿Ambos?-repitió extrañada Lavander-No me digas que estas enamorada de dos

-Claro que no-respondió avergonzada-me refiero a que últimamente a Harry le esta pasando algo y no a tenido la confianza de decírmelo

-Así que se trata de Harry-murmuro con picardía

-NO a Harry solo lo veo como un amigo

En ese instante Lavander sonrió divertida

-Como tú digas Herms

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era las 10:00 de la noche mientras en los obscuros pasillos dos jóvenes se encontraban vigilando la entrada del adorado despacho de Snape

-Aun creo que esto no es una buena idea-Murmuro Draco mientras su mirada inspeccionaba que no hubiera nadie

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

-No crees que era más sencillo decirle lo que sientes a Granger-Exclamo exasperado

-Si supiera lo que siento no estaríamos aquí-Murmuro entre dientes el moreno

Draco bufo de frustración

-Potter si no ves lo evidente es porque estas mas cegaton de lo que creías-Murmuro-No haz pensado en ponerle mas aumento a tus lentes

-Malfoy si no te callas te juro que te zampó la varita en la boca-Murmuro por tercera ves Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia

En ese instante cuando Draco iba a replicar el sonido de la puerta los exalto

-Perfecto esta es nuestra oportunidad-Susurro Harry al ver que Snape salía de su despacho y se alejaba por un pasillo opuesto al que ellos se encontraban

Malfoy solo se limito a asentir mientras en su cabeza pensaba la forma más dolorosa de poder vengarse de Harry si es que Snape o algún profesor los cachaba

Al llegar a la puerta Malfoy tomo su varita y murmurando un hechizo logro con éxito desactivar el hechizo protector que poseía

Ambos entraron en el despacho de Snape con sigilo e intentaron a buscar lo más rápido que podían la dichosa poción

Pero, si de discreción se tratara Harry James Potter no ganaría jamás una medalla de oro, eso le había quedado muy claro a Draco, tal vez eran por los nervios de encontrarse en el despacho de Snape sin su capa invisible o quizás porque su peor enemigo ahora era su aliado o posiblemente porque desde hacia días Hermione habitaba constantemente su cabeza pero el caso era que Harry había logrado que el despacho de Snape quedara hecho trizas

-Lo siento-Se disculpo de nuevo Harry cuando por accidente había tirado una poción verdosa

-¡mas torpe no puedes ser!-replico enfadado Draco al ver que la poción había salpicado en su camisa y comenzaba a deshacerse lentamente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí

-¿Sucede algo Severus?-Pregunto la voz rasposa del conserje al ver al profesor regresar a su despacho

-No, solo olvidé algo-respondió visiblemente cansado mientras pasaba a su lado y giraba por la izquierda con el hechizo Lumus activado

A pesar de que el pasillo comenzaba a obscurecerse a Snape no parecía impórtale mucho ya que conocía a la perfección ese camino tan tedioso para el, de hecho estaba seguro de que nada en ese castillo podría sorprenderlo, pero la verdad es que estaba totalmente equivocado

-Maldición-se escucho decir en el solitario pasillo

En ese instante Snape frunció el ceño ya que el sonido provenía de su despacho

-No, Harry hazlo despacio que me lastimas-Se escucho decir nuevamente pero ahora con voz jadeante

Snape hecho una furia no espero a oír nada más y entro en su oficina, pero la verdad es que ni en todos los años en Howarts lo hubieran preparado para ver tal escena...

Las botellas de las pociones se encontraban esparcidas en el piso en miles de pedazos mientras que líquidos de diferentes colores adornaban el piso y las paredes

Pero lo que había dejado una huella imborrable para el resto de su vida era sin duda la imagen de esos dos

Draco se encontraba sin camisa con Harry encima con la ropa levemente mojada y sin zapatos

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo en mi oficina!-Pregunto Snape iracundo

-Profesor la verdad es que, Harry y yo...-Comenzó a decir Draco cuando Snape lo interrumpió alzando su mano bruscamente

-Prefiero no saber lo que sucedió entre A-M-B-O-S Sr Malfoy

Al escuchar el ''ambos'' en boca de Snape hizo que a Draco y a Harry les recorriera un escalofrió

-Profesor creo que…

-Dije que no me interesa Sr Potter!-Grito Snape -mañana quiero que vengan después de las clase a presentar su castigo ¡márchense de inmediato!

Harry y Draco salieron tan rápido como pudieron y trataron de no hablar para nada

Robar la poción había sido un fracaso rotundo pero el verdadero milagro había sido que Snape solo los hubiera castigado y no expulsado del colegio

-Fue porque estaba en shock y no precisamente por el desastre que armaste-Hablo por fin Draco adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del oji-verde

Harry frunció el ceño por un momento y al lograr procesar totalmente la información palideció

-¿Snape cree que somos pareja!-Pregunto en un grito Harry mientras las mejillas se le tornaban rojas de la vergüenza

Draco no contesto y solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza

Un incomodo silencio los rodeo por un momento, un silencio que fue roto por Draco al estallar en carcajadas

-Jamás había visto a Snape con esa cara-Hablo como pudo Draco mientras se secaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa

-Lo siento no quería meterte en problemas con Snape

Draco se sorprendió ¿Harry pidiendo disculpas a el! Eso si que era verdaderamente extraño

-No lo sientas Potter te aseguro que en un futuro muy cercano haré que pagues con creses lo que le sucedió a mi camisa y a mi reputación

Harry sonrió, definitivamente esa noche había sido bastante extraña, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que nada le haría olvidar la cara que había puesto Snape al descubrirlos…

Minutos después…

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro y diciendo la contraseña entro a la sala común

Y ahí estaba como tantas veces la había visto sentada frente de la chimenea y sumergida en un enorme libro

Harry se acerco sigiloso y se sentó al lado de la joven a pesar de que el silencio los acompañaba la sensación que se percibía era calida y reconfortante, Harry había hecho de eso una costumbre y Hermione lo sabia perfectamente y lo disfrutaba de igual forma

-Que libro estas leyendo?

-Mitos y Leyendas es bastante interesante

En ese momento Hermione despego la mirada del libro y lo cerró suavemente

-Harry, si tuvieras un secreto ¿me lo dirías?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-No lo se-Contesto la castaña a la vez que abrasaba sus piernas y emitía una tierna sonrisa-Solo se me vino a la cabeza

Harry trato de evadir su mirada y centrarla en el fuego ya que verla de esa forma le hacia experimentar múltiples sensaciones no tan amistosas

-Creo que todos tenemos secretos que nadie quiere que descubran-Murmuro el joven con un poco de tristeza al ver el fuego y recordar a cierto Slytherin

Hermione pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada y tratando de confortarlo abrazo el brazo de Harry al tiempo que su cabeza se recargaba en su hombro

-Algunos secretos son dolorosos pero creo que a veces es mejor compartirlos, últimamente he notado que has estado raro

Harry sonrió evidentemente de entre todas las personas que había a su alrededor Hermione era la única que ponía especial atención a lo que le sucedía a el y eso era algo que le agradecía

-Bueno, quizás he estado un poco raro pero no es nada para preocuparse

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido y con un poco de desconfianza y notando aquella mirada sobre el no pudo más que sincerarse con su mejor amiga

-Ok la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas con la materia de pociones y con Snape

-¿Snape¿No me digas que te castigo?-pregunto

En ese instante Harry asintió con la cabeza

-¿Porque te castigo?-Pregunto nuevamente la castaña al ver que su amigo no mostraba señas de seguir con la charla

Harry comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse sonrosadas por la vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido

-Digamos que Snape me vio en una escena algo comprometedora c-con un chico

Hermione enarco las cejas por la sorpresa

-Harry, jamás lo creí de ti

Harry se puso aun más rojo ante las palabras de Hermione

-Hermione creo que no me explique bien lo que vio Snape fue un accidente

Hermione se puso roja ante lo que había imaginado y sonrió tímidamente

-¿Y se puede saber con quien te descubrió?

Harry suspiro y miro a Hermione

-La verdad preferiría no decírtelo

La única _verdad_ era que le preocupaba que Hermione descubriera el verdadero motivo por el cual había estado en el salón de pociones con Draco

A Hermione le decepciono un poco, pero comprendía de alguna forma lo embarazoso que debía ser para Harry contarle esa experiencia así que decidió olvidar el tema

-Aunque puedo asegurarte que tú sabes mas de mis secretos que Ron-Al decir esto Hermione no pudo evitar reírse…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry recostó suavemente a la joven castaña en la recamara de las chicas que al parecer estaba desabitada, hacia tan solo unos instantes Hermione se había quedado dormida en su hombro con su libro de mitos y leyendas en las manos

Aquella ultima semana había sido una verdadera pesadilla, su vida se había alterado al descubrir sentimientos que hasta ahora se encontraban dormidos, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y había metido en problemas a Draco, todo por no poder comprenderse a si mismo

En ese instante y sin poder contenerse Harry retiro unos caileres del rostro de Hermione y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel no pudo evitar sentir una inevitable atracción por probar sus labios nuevamente…

El contacto fue lento y a la vez fugas había sido apenas un roce delicado y suave en el cual había podido percibir su calidez

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que la poción que había intentado robar ya no le hacia falta…

No era su imaginación, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos podía percibir como su cuerpo se derretía y cuando la veía sonreír podría jurar que si le pidieran contemplarla por la eternidad lo haría sin dudar. En ese instante Harry reacciono y se alejo de ella bruscamente ya no podía seguir negándolo, la amaba, la amaba demasiado, la amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo y ¡lo sabia! En realidad, el beso en aquella taberna solo había desbordado los sentimientos que el ya tenia

La pregunta era… ¿Hermione sentiría lo mismo por el? al pensar eso, el estomago le hormigueo

Harry cubrió con una frazada a la joven que seguía durmiendo placidamente y con una sonrisa se retiro de la habitación de las chicas

Besar a su mejor amiga mientras dormía no había estado bien pero¿quien no desearía besar a la persona amada?…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otro capitulo mas:) espero que también les haya gustado:P la verdad es que últimamente me a entrado la inspiración y se me ha hecho sencillo escribir las cosas que me planteo ojala pueda seguir este ritmo y pueda seguir actualizando así de rápido :)

Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios ya que me ayudan muchísimo y me animan a seguir escribiendo:) bueno me tengo que ir por el momento y espero verlos pronto Chaop.


	4. Cumpliendo Castigo

Hi!!!! ¿Como han estado? espero que bien!!, como ven ya he vuelto de nuevo y pues siento la tardanza pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y casi no me ha dado tiempo de escribir pero les prometo que muy pronto actualizare nuevamente ya que casi tengo el siguiente capitulo listo solo me faltan afinar algunos de talles así que no desesperen ;) y bueno los dejo con el capi ojala les guste nn

Capitulo 4

Cumpliendo Castigo

Sus labios acariciaron los de ella con pasión y entrega, haciéndole experimentar un estremecimiento embriagante y adictivo, Hermione deseo en ese instante que el beso no terminara jamás y que aquellos brazos fuertes que la aprisionaban y rodeaban por la cintura no la soltaran nunca, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y rompiendo el beso la chica sonrió satisfecha disfrutando hasta el ultimo momento lo que él le hacia experimentar y sin siquiera abrir los ojos sus manos recorrieron y acariciaron el rostro del joven que la había besado. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas cuando sus miradas se encontraran… pero, para su infortunio no pudo ver su rostro ya que en ese instante Hermione Granger había despertado…

Eran las 5:32 de la mañana, aun era temprano incluso para ella. Hermione suspiro e intento cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la cama nuevamente

-Un sueño…- murmuro con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios

Hermione, abrazo su almohada y sonrió, siempre había deseado ser besada de esa forma y en su mente soñaba que algún día Ron fuera aquella persona que le hiciera sentir esos sentimientos.

Pero… en ese sueño… estaba completamente segura de que… el chico con el cual se besaba no se asemejaba a Ron para nada… en ese instante Hermione dejo escapar otro suspiro y ocultando su rostro en la almohada recordó su beso con Harry

Al fin de cuentas era una cobarde porque a pesar de que al principio era un recuerdo vago prefirió callar y hacerse la occisa que enfrentarse a el

Hermione se sentía verdaderamente mal sabia que su actitud había sido estupida ya que había utilizado a Harry para desahogarse…

Afortunadamente para ella, todo parecía haberse olvidado y Harry había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y deseaba con toda su alma que todo permaneciera así, ya que para ella… la amistad de Harry, era sumamente importante…

-idiota…-se escucho murmura a una de las jóvenes que compartía el cuarto de Hermione- tu abuela… no, nos vera haciéndolo en el armario…

Hermione se sonrojo, era evidente que Parvati soñaba con Deán nuevamente y por lo que escuchaba, era seguro que no era un sueño color de rosa y con un movimiento de negación la chica se levanto y sonrió divertida al ver como Parvarti se caía de la cama

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un joven de cabellos platinados se encontraba bastante desesperado y la verdad, ¡¿Quien no lo estaría?! Si, El-grandísimo-Harry-Potter-el-niño-que-vivió se comportaba como un verdadero imbecil

-Ya te he dicho que la planta de olivo no tiene nada que ver con…- Malfoy bufo irritado por enésima vez al notar que Harry no le prestaba la mínima atención -¡¡Esto es lo ultimo que aguanto!!-grito Malfoy al tiempo que dejaba caer sus libros de pociones en la mesa

Del sobresalto Harry casi se cae de la silla

-Me asustaste- reclamo Harry con una mano en el corazón -No vuelvas a hacer eso o algún día me mataras de un infarto

-Eso seria magnifico –dijo con el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba- por lo menos lograría algo que Voldemord no a logrado en todos estos años

Harry acostumbrado ya a esos comentarios sonrió con ironía

-No te preocupes Malfoy si Voldemord no me mata en nuestro próximo encuentro quizás tengas una oportunidad después

-Maldición-murmuro frustrado al tiempo que hundía sus manos en su cabellera dorada- no se en que momento me comprometí para ayudarte en la tarea de pociones, no solo debo de madrugar si no que tengo que soportar que cada 10 minutos te la pases suspirando con esa sonrisita estupida que llevas desde hace días

En ese instante y tratando de calmarse Draco comenzó a recoger sus cosas

-¿Sabes? creo que lo mas adecuado es que te vayas a bañar y nos veamos mas tarde, a ver si el baño te despeja la mente y dejas de pensar en **_S E P G_**

-SEPG?-repitió desconcertado

Draco suspiro

-**_S E P G_**- deletreo con desgana - significa Solo En Planeta Granger- explico con obviedad antes de salir del aula de los menesteres meneado la cabeza -ahora comprendo lo duro que es el trabajo de Snape

OoOoOoOoO

Harry observo salir a Malfoy y golpeándose la frente con la mesa y con un enorme sonrojo se maldijo así mismo ya que por mas que lo intentaba no podía olvidarse de su mejor amiga, Draco definitivamente tenia razón, necesitaba darse un baño de agua helada porque si seguía así jamás terminaría con la tarea de pociones

Pero, ¿quien podría culparlo? La verdad era que desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos le era mucho más difícil comportarse como si no sucediera nada, en ese instante Harry dejo escapar de sus labios otro suspiro y sonriendo con ironía se pregunto cuantos suspiros podría llegar a tener una persona en un solo día y con eso en mente y pensando que seria estupido estar contar suspiros se dirigió a su sala común, necesitaba bañarse y aprovechar para entregar algo…

OoOoOoOoO

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La verdad no lo sabia, ni le importaba, solo era conciente que el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo embriagándola en una calidez reconfortante. Como le gustaban esos momentos en los cuales la rodeaba la tranquilidad y el vapor. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo sus padres eran testigos de que podría pasar horas encerrada en el baño hasta convertirse una pasa… quizás esa manía se debía a que solo cuando se bañaba podía encontrar tranquilidad… aunque, pensándolo bien había otros dos lugares que nunca le fallaban y esos eran la biblioteca y cualquier lugar en donde se encontrara Harry, si… su amigo definitivamente siempre lograba ese efecto en ella…

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y cerrando con desgana la regadera se cubrió con una toalla y salio del baño para ir por su ropa y la verdad ese hecho no hubiera importado mucho si no fuera porque en ese preciso instante, al salir del baño su mirada castaña se encontró con otra color esmeralda…

OoOoOoOoO

Al verla su corazón se paralizó, en realidad Hermione Jane Granger parecía ante sus ojos ¡¡Una Verdadera Diosa!! Y ¡¡no era para menos!! ya que se hallaba envuelta solo con una diminuta toalla que dejaba ver sus hombros y sus bien formadas piernas, mientras sus cabellos castaños aun húmedos se encontraban adheridos a su piel aterciopelada, en ese instante Harry hubiera deseado detener el tiempo y poder secar con sus labios las gotitas que resbalaban con suavidad sobre sus hombros y…

-Harry-murmuro Hermione avergonzada -¿Que haces aquí?-Cuestiono la chica incomoda al ver que su amigo se encontraba totalmente estático y con la boca abierta

-Yo-yo vine p-por…-Tartamudeo nervioso mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba cada vez mas- Yo-yo vine p-por…

_¡¡¿Maldición, a que rayos había ido?!! _¡¡No lo recordaba!! Su cabeza se había nublado por completo y solo llegaban pensamientos que seguramente para su mejor amiga se catalogarían como pervertidos

_-_L-lo s-siento-se disculpo Harry con voz ronca al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones y salía disparado de la habitación sumamente avergonzado

OoOoOoOoO

Poco después...

-Soy un completo y verdadero estúpido-murmuro bastante sonrojado mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en su cabello signo inequívoco de frustración

-Eso ya lo sabía-respondió Draco con obviedad-es bueno que te des cuenta a tiempo

Harry miro a Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras este le daba una sonrisa burlona

-La verdad Potter-rió Malfoy- solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a la habitación de las chicas para espiar a tu novia

-Primero que nada Hermione no es mi novia-replico exasperado mientras remarcaba las ultimas palabras

-Pero te gustaría- dijo con voz cantina Draco mientras las mejillas de Harry se tornaban aun más coloradas -y no me negaras que no disfrutaste verla en paños menores-Simplifico el rubio

-F-fue un a-accidente la puerta estaba abierta y… e-ella estaba…

Draco solo se limito a reír internamente al ver como la voz de Harry había comenzado a temblar y cortado al darse cuenta que había metido la pata

-El punto es, que no podré verla a la cara…

-sin imaginar algo pervertido-completo Draco la oración mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al gran comedor

Harry fulmino con la mirada a Draco

-Yo no soy como tu-gruño enfadado Harry sabiendo que gran parte de lo que Draco decía era verdad

-Obvio- Sonrió -como yo ninguno

-Modestia a parte-gruño fastidiado-Porque no puedes tomarte las cosas más en serio

-si tanto te molesta mi actitud entonces, deberías de buscar a otro para atormentar con tus problemas amorosos-respondió

Harry se detuvo en ese instante y suspiro mientras con una mano se golpeo la frente

-La verdad, no entiendo como es que he llegado a este punto

Draco se volvió muy pensativo y cruzándose de brazos solo agrego

-Creme Potter yo tampoco lo se y si no comemos algo en este instante te juro que nunca lo sabrás-Exclamo Draco enfadado al sentir un gruñido en el estomago, la verdad es que en la vida odiaba muchas cosas, pero lo que mas odiaba era no desayunar a tiempo y pararse temprano para estudiar y Potter en definitiva le había obligado a hacer ambas, de hecho no entendía aún en que momento Harry lo había convertido en su Granger 2

OoOoOoOoO

Al entrar en el gran comedor ambos chicos se separaron fingiendo indiferencia, continuando como hasta ahora con la mascara que Draco aun deseaba mostrar ante los demás, pero de cierta forma, era comprensible ya que Malfoy no tenia ninguna intención de que algún Slythering descubriera que tenia alguna relación con Harry

¿Que porque lo había decidido así? era sencillo, simplemente no le convenía… Su padre le había enseñado que cuando uno deseaba algo se tenia que ser bastante inteligente para poder maniobrar y manipular a los demás y aunque por otro lado le repugnaba tener que llevar la marca tenebrosa sabia precisamente, que esa misma marca seria la que le ayudaría a llevar acabo su plan…

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, ajeno a todo eso Harry se encontraba lidiando con sus propios problemas, definitivamente lo primero que haría cuando viera a Hermione seria disculparse y entregarle el pergamino de Aritmancia que se le había caído en la biblioteca

-Disculpa ese lugar esta apartado-hablo Harry al ver que un joven de cabellera negra se sentaba en el lugar predilecto de su amigo pelirrojo

El joven ignorando su comentario solo se limito a suspirar mientras lo miraba de forma retadora

En ese instante, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al reconocer aquella mirada celeste tan inconfundible

-¿Ron?-pregunto nervioso-¿Q-que te hiciste?

-No pongas esa cara-gruño avergonzado-solo quería verme diferente y…

-Y…

-Y Parvarti me dijo que así me vería muy cool-respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a desayunar

-¿Y era necesario insertarte también una arracada en la oreja?-Cuestiono Harry aun asombrado por el cambio tan radical que presentaba su amigo

-Eso, es solo un complemento para el Look de chico busca pleitos-contesto sonriendo el ahora pelinegro al imaginar la reacción que tendría cierta rubia de Revenclaw

Al ver aquella sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro de Ron, Harry pudo percibir que su cambio se debía solo y exclusivamente por una chica

-Supongo que incluso a ti, te tenía que llegar la rebeldía-dijo divertido al recordar que su tía Petunia casi le da un infarto cuando Dudley una vez había llegado a la casa con unas pulseras y un collar lleno de púas-Por cierto piensas seguir saltándote las clases

Aquella pregunta hizo que el rostro de Ron se tensara y su mirada se tornara fría

-Mira Harry si vas a sermonearme mejor guárdate tus palabras porque tengo mas que suficiente con Hermione-le corto tajantemente Ron al tiempo que engullía su avena

-Pero Ron este es nuestro ultimo año si sigues faltando tus califi…

En ese instante si las miradas mataran Harry podría jurar que en ese momento ya estaría muerto

-Harry si eres en verdad mi amigo no te metas en mi vida-Exclamo enfadado

-Ron, precisamente porque soy tu amigo te lo estoy diciendo-Dijo exasperado Harry al ver su terquedad

-¡¡Solo eres mi amigo cuando te conviene!!-Reprocho Ron perdiendo la paciencia haciendo que todos a su alrededor les observaran –¡¡Así que no te metas en mi vida!!-Grito al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se largaba del gran comedor

-¡¡Maldición!!-Exclamo Harry no menos enfadado que su amigo mientras repetía la misma acción que Ron

Ron a veces solía ser tan terco y tan necio que llegaba a exasperar, aun no tenia ni idea de cómo habían salido discutiendo por una simple pregunta, era obvio que se preocupara por el después de todo era su amigo y siempre habían sido inseparables, además se habían prometido que juntos se graduarían como Aurores y se supone que para poder ser un Auror era necesario que las calificaciones fueran buenas, era por ello que desde el quinto año había puesto un especial empeño con DCAO y Pociones que por cierto eran materias que se iban a los extremos…

Tan distraído iba en esos instantes que no se percato que había empujado y tirado a una chica que llevaba la biblioteca encima

-L-lo siento-se disculpo al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger los libros esparcidos por el pasillo

-No hay cuidado-respondió la chica con amabilidad al tiempo que observaba de reojo el semblante el chico-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Al alzar la mirada sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos castaños que lo miraban preocupados

-H-Hermione ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Hermione hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y mirando a Harry nuevamente sonrió

-Trato de recoger mis libros-respondió divertida al notar que Harry no se había dado cuenta que había tropezado con ella

-Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente al tiempo que enrojecía y desviaba su mirada a los libros esparcidos en el piso-¿Pero como rayos cargas todo esto?

-No me cambies el tema-replico Hermione cuando hubo terminado de recoger parte de sus cosas-Dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto

Al parecer seria imposible mentirle a esa chica, ya que él más que nadie sabía a la perfección que su mejor amiga podría ser especialista en leer su mente

-No es nada importante-respondió finalmente cuando hubo terminado de recoger todos los libros-¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca?

Hermine suspiro resignada ese definitivamente no era su día y Harry cambiando el tema había dado por zanjada esa conversación

-Si-murmuro-necesito buscar algo antes de que comiencen las clases

-Entonces te acompaño

-No es necesario-respondió-si me acompañas llegaras tarde también

-Te acompañare y no hay objeción-replico Harry quitándole los libros que Hermione llevaba

-G-Gracias-tartamudeo Hermione sonrosada al ver los labios de Harry muy cerca de ella y sin poder evitarlo recordó el beso que se habían dado

Al notar el sonrojo de la chica las mejillas de Harry siguieron el mismo camino ya que recordó en ese instante que le debía una disculpa y lo peor era que no sabia como sacar el tema para disculparse por lo de la mañana así que armándose de valor opto por ir al grano

-H-Hermione la verdad…. es que… q-quería… disculparme p-por lo de esta mañana-tartamudeo nervioso esquivando la mirada de la chica

Si en ese momento la cabellera de Ron fuera roja de nuevo, Harry aseguraría que el rostro de Hermione superaría a creces el rojo intenso de la cabellera de su amigo

-N-no te preocupes solo fue un accidente-contesto la chica comenzando a caminar al tiempo que recordaba el vergonzoso momento

Ante estas palabras Harry suspiro aliviado de que todo quedara olvidado

-Y…-comento nerviosa-¿que hacías en mi cuarto?

Esas palabras fueron fuego para recordar a Hermione en toalla con gotitas de agua resbalando por su piel

-B-bueno fui a dejarte…-contesto mientras liberaba una de sus manos para sacar un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica -esto, lo encontré en la biblioteca ayer en la tarde

Al ver el pergamino a Hermione se le ilumino la cara

-¡¡Gracias Harry pensé que lo había perdido!!-contesto su amiga eufórica al tiempo que lo tomaba-¡¿Y como sabias que era mío si no tenia nombre?!

-Fue simple-sonrió-fue por tu letra, la reconocería en cualquier lado

En ese instante Hermione sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas mientras abrazaba con fuerza el pergamino. Esas palabras habían sido sencillamente simples, pero por alguna extraña razón habían logrado que a su corazón le llegara una calidez indescriptible

-Bueno gracias a tu gran hallazgo llegare a tiempo a mi clase de Aritmancia

-Entones ya no tendré excusa para llegar tarde a adivinación-murmuro fastidiado

Aquel gesto tan peculiar en Harry le hizo reír

-Bueno te veo en la sala común para ir a cenar

-Eh?... no creo que pueda-dijo con desgana hoy tengo que ir a mi castigo con Snape

-Oh, ya veo-murmuro decepcionada ya que últimamente Harry y ella solían desayunar y cenar juntos porque cierto Wheasly se la pasaba con Deán ó yendo detrás de todo lo que tuviera falda

Al ver el semblante de la joven Harry no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ron

"_Solo eres mi amigo cuando te conviene"_

-Lo conocemos bien… se que Ron volverá a ser el mismo de antes ¡ya sabes como es el!...-dijo con ternura-así que… no te preocupes

Harry realmente era muy especial, ¡¡era increíble la forma en la cual podía adivinar sus pensamientos!! y sonriéndole con sinceridad solo murmuro un "Lo se"

OoOoOoOoO

Los rayos dorados se colaban por una de las ventanas de la sala común de Slythering dando a entender que el final del día se aproximaba….

-Vaya, quien imaginaria que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se la viviera ultimamente tan pensativo

-Que quieres Zabini-gruño Draco molesto al percatarse que este se le había acercado muy confianzudo

-¡Que genio! solo vine a entregarte lo que me pediste-respondió Zabini al tiempo que le ofrecía un pequeño pergamino

AL escuchar esas palabras Malfoy desvió su vista grisácea de la ventana y tomo el pergamino con la indiferencia y frialdad que le caracterizaban

-No se que es lo que planeas pero… he escuchado que ese hechizo podría ser muy peligroso para quién lo usé

Malfoy sonrió con ironía

-Mientras sea efectivo valdrá la pena cualquier riesgo

Zabini suspiro

-Si llegaras a necesitar algo mas ya sabes donde encontrarme

En ese instante la risa de Pansy llamo la atención del rubio

-¿Que es lo que planean?-Pregunto mientras miraba como Pansy comenzaba a sonreír con malicia

-Alguien les pago para fastidiar a una sangre sucia-sonrió con burla Zabini mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación

Pansy siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer rica, cruel, calculadora y déspota así que era precisamente extraño que aceptara dinero para fastidiar a alguien…

Sin poder evitarlo Draco apretó con fuerza el pergamino que le había dado Zabini y girando sobre sus talones trato de alejar de su mente todo lo ajeno a él; después de todo, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Pansy hiciera o dejara de hacer y dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común comenzó a cavilar en su mente como convencer a Snape para que lo ayudara con su plan…

OoOoOoOoO

Se dice que cuando uno tiene problemas a veces las horas y los días pueden a llegar a ser sumamente tediosos y eso era precisamente lo que a Harry le había sucedido

La verdad había sido bastante agobiante que Ron lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente, que Snape se hubiera encajado especialmente con él al ponerle de tarea 5 pergaminos para el día siguiente y claro sin contar que extrañamente a Hermione se le había pegado un molesto mosquito llamado Terri Bott

Definitivamente lo que más deseaba en esos instantes era ir a cenar con Hermione y no ir a su castigo con Snape, pero por mas que quisiera hacerlo no podía abandonar a Draco, después de todo el tenia la culpa al involucrarlo cuando fueron a robar la estupida poción

Así que como a eso de las 8:00 de la noche Harry se hallaba enfrente del despacho de Snape aun jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido desde la sala común de Gryfindor para dejar sus cosas…

-¡¡¡Acaso estas loco, Draco te podrían matar!!!-grito desesperado Snape a su ahijado

Harry quien estaba con una mano en el pomo de la puerta quedo estático al escuchar la voz de Snape

-Si no lo hago ahora ¡¡¿Cuando lo haré?!! ¡¡Odio esta situación, odio estar de brazos cruzados mientras mi padre sigue vivo y hace lo que Voldemord le dice!!-Grito perdiendo la compostura

La voz de Draco había resonado en su mente haciéndole estremecer ya que era la primera vez que le escuchar decir a Draco el nombre de Voldemord

-No lo haré-respondió Snape con sequedad haciendo que Harry pusiera todos sus sentidos a esa discusión-nunca haré… algo que sé de ante mano te podría matar

En ese instante el silencio invadió la habitación Y Harry podría jurar que el ambiente que se vivía entre profesor y alumno era sin duda tenso

-Si muero seria lo de menos-respondió tajantemente-por lo menos habría logrado mi objetivo

-Tu madre se sacrifico por ti para que vivieras-Grito Snape enfadado-¡¡así que deja de decir idioteces!!

-Cuando mi madre murió… yo morí con ella

Aquellas palabras le eran tan familiares que Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar a Sirius traspasar el velo

-Se lo prometí a tu madre Draco… le prometí que te protegería a si que… olvídate de esa idea

Sin poder evitarlo Harry se sintió muy familiarizado ya que comprendía los sentimientos de Draco y comprendía de cierta forma lo que Snape pretendía

Harry cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y con decisión toco la puerta acto seguido la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Snape enfadado

-Entra-gruño Snape con odio-llegas tarde

-Lo siento señor-respondió Harry fingiendo no haber escuchado absolutamente nada mientras recorría con la mirada el despacho limpio e impecable de Snape

-Siéntate-ordeno Snape mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio

Harry obedeció en absoluto silencio y observo con el rabillo del ojo que Draco se encontraba sentado a su lado en una pose muy característica de el

AL fin de cuentas Snape les dio un sermón dando por zanjado que el castigo seria limpiar calderos con un cepillo de dientes

-Maldición-respondió enfadado

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry al ver que la mano se Malfoy comenzaba a sangrar

Malfoy fulmino con la mirada a Harry

-¡¡Es obvio que no Potter!!-Exclamo mientras buscaba algo para limpiarse

Harry haciendo acote de su paciencia suspiro y siguió con su trabajo mientras escuchaba como el agua comenzaba a correr signo de que Malfoy se encontraba en el lavabo limpiando su herida

-no entiendo como los muggles hacen esto-gruño nuevamente

Ante esas palabras Harry rió por lo bajo

-¿Que te da tanta risa?-pregunto aun furioso

-Nada es solo que...

-Es solo, que...?

-Me recordaste a Ron- respondió sonriendo-el suele preguntarse muchas veces eso-murmuro con dolor al recordar al ex pelirrojo

Draco frunció el ceño desconcertado ante la actitud de su ex enemigo, pero luego, luego comprendió todo al atar cabos

-Aun dolido Potter-dijo con burla Draco

-No se de lo que me hablas

-No te hagas Potter, por si no lo recuerdas estaba también en el comedor-dijo suspicaz mientras cerraba la llave del agua

-No estoy dolido-gruño al sentirse descubierto

-¿En serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro-respondió-ese cabeza hueca es un…

En ese instante Malfoy sonrió aun más

Harry bufo enfadado

-De acuerdo estoy algo dolido por su actitud ¡¿ahora estas contento?!-cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos

-Sip-respondió sonriendo con una mueca de dolor al sentir el ardor nuevamente en su mano

Harry suspiro y sacando de su túnica unas banditas se los aventó a Malfoy quien los recibió con una cara de que es esto

-Lee las instrucciones al reverso-respondió Harry mientras desviaba la mirada otra vez al caldero que seguía limpiando…

La verdad era que no podía evitar preocuparse por Malfoy y en su mente aun cavilaba la discusión que había escuchado poco antes entre Draco y Snape…

Sin querer, esa situación le había hecho remover cosas que no quería recordar ni aceptar siendo sin duda la sed de venganza y el destino que tenia que enfrentar contra aquel que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

Si… por culpa de Voldemord jamás pudo conocer a sus padres, por culpa de Voldemord había visto morir a Cedric, Por culpa de un engaño de Voldemord había salido imprudentemente del colegio solo para perder a Sirius y experimentar por primera vez el dolor desgarrador de perder a alguien verdaderamente importante… había sido exactamente un año cuando había decidido que cuando se volviera a encontrar con Voldemord terminaría con el pasara lo que pasara ya que no permitiría que nadie mas muriera, no quería volver a pasar por esos sentimientos llenos de dolor, no quería perder a las personas que apreciaba y si estaba en sus manos evitarlo lo haría sin dudar

-Vamos Potter vas muy lento-replico Draco haciendo que Harry dejara sus pensamientos de lado

Harry sonrió y vio que exitosamente la mano de Draco llevaba una de las banditas perfectamente puestas.

-Sabes Malfoy eres muy molesto

-Mira quien lo dice

OoOoOoOoO

-El señor tenebroso busca respuestas

-Lo se Bella-gruño Malfoy mientras caminaba por un extenso pasillo con su varita en mano-pero mientras el ritual no este terminado de nada servirá adelantar las cosas

Bellatrix rió por lo bajo

-Estas seguro que podrás matar a tu hijo antes de que ellos lo descubran

-He matado a Narcisa porque que razón no lo haría-respondió con frialdad mientras se detenía en un muro y tocaba con la varita una combinación logrando que los ladrillos del muro dejaran visible un sótano en penumbras

Bellatrix lo miro con burla

-El señor tenebroso te da un mes, si en un mes no traes a Potter y matas a tu hijo el castigo que se te dará… no solo dejara una cicatriz en tu rostro

Al escuchar las palabras de Bellatrix, Lucius sonrió

-Esta vez no fallare, díselo al amo-Dijo con seguridad mientras la luz de su varita reflejaba que el piso y su alrededor se encontraban signos grabados en sangre

Bellatrix solo se limito a girarse sobre sus talones mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, si Lucius lograba con éxito su misión entonces el señor tenebroso seria invencible

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoO

Bueno aquí se termina el capi por el momento y espero que no los haya aburrido xD Como les prometí antes muy pronto nos veremos con la próxima actualización así que cuídense y no se olviden de poner comentarios porfis nn

**KryPotter-Muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te gustara el fanfic te prometo pronto las cosas comenzaran a cambiar ya que aun tengo muchos planes para esos dos ex-enemigos :D**

**Patita Potter-Claro que Herm se va a olvidar de Ron ya lo veras solo falta esperar que ella se de cuenta del buen partido que es Harry **

Bueno por el momento me despido y de verdad agradezco sus comentarios ya que son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo chaop y besos cuídense


	5. Por una Apuesta

Holas aquí ta otro capi este si es pequeño a comparación del anterior pero es que simplemente todo se me esta alargando :S se supone que esto seria un capitulo pero ya se me alargo a 3 xD bueno los dejo por el momento xaop

Capitulo 5

Por una Apuesta

Su cuerpo se había desarrollado para bien de eso no había ninguna duda, su cabello negro junto con la argolla en la oreja le hacia ver rebelde y sexy o bueno eso es lo que generalmente las chicas solían decir cuando algunas veces le daban pequeños mordiscos al dichoso artefacto, la verdad no podía negar que su cambio tan radical le fascinaba ya que era indudable que si su aspecto anterior robaba algunos suspiros, ahora no había nadie que no pudiera caer ante sus pies… Si… eso era lo que él había creído hasta que descubrió que "_ella"_ simplemente parecía inmune a todos sus encantos y galanteos y por ironías del destino era precisamente a _"ella"_ a quien mas deseaba tener entre sus redes ya que había decidido que solo era él, quien debería hacerla sonreír, era simplemente él quien debería besarla, era simplemente él quien deseaba hacerla suspirar entre sus brazos… Pero lo que había acabado de pasar hacia unos minutos, ¡¡era el verdadero colmo!!

Ron bufo molesto por enésima vez mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por el corredor del castillo al recordar como el estupido hurón no solo lo había ridiculizado en pleno pasillo si no que se había atrevido a flirtear con SU LUNA y para acabarla a ella parecía haberle gustado ya que le había respondido con una risitas que el catalogaría como ¡¡coquetas!!

-¡¡Ron espera!!-le escucho gritar a Dean

-¡¡No me espero!!-gruño-definitivamente, esa maldita serpiente ¡¡me las va a pagar algún día!!

-pero Ron tu estas en las mismas condiciones acaso no te acercaste a Luna por la apuesta-le recrimino Dean haciendo que Ron lo fulminara con la mirada

Era cierto que al principio acercarse a Luna Lovegood solo había sido fruto de una apuesta y eso lo sabia

-¡¡Lo se!!-grito, no en vano había invertido el tiempo suficiente para averiguar todo lo relacionado a ella - ¡¡Pero ahora es diferente!!

-Ni tanto-acribillo Dean-la verdad es que cambiaste de actitud con ella porque Luna ahora tiene un aspecto que hace que cualquier hombre la desee tener

-Pero…-contesto indeciso al tiempo que se detenía de golpe, algo que Deán agradeció ya que tenía que casi correr para alcanzar las grandes zancadas del ex-pelirrojo-…por Merlin que no lo entiendo

Ron hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos mientras trataba de averiguar porque Luna lo tenía en ese estado de ansiedad y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento todo había comenzado por culpa de la maldita apuesta… Si, desde aquel día no solo se había dedicado a observarla si no a averiguar sus gustos, descubriendo que: sus ojos eran expresivos y de un tono azul mar muy bonito, que tenia una sonrisa tan linda que te incita a besar sus labios y a escuchar todas las cosas raras que según ella existían a nuestros alrededores, que tenia la costumbre de comer una manzana mientras leía bajo la sombra de un árbol el quisquilloso, que cuando caminaba por los pasillos totalmente sola generalmente tarareaba una cancioncita muy pegajosa y que a veces cuando ella se encontraba de buen humor se iba a las orillas del lago a buscar insectos y a observar el cielo por horas. A decir verdad toda ella era un verdadero enigma por conocer

"Te apuesto a que no lo lograrías" Recordó Ron la voz de Seamus

"Dime quien es la victima" Se recordó el y por primera vez se sintió mal consigo mismo

"Que tal Loony Lovegood" Aun recordaba la sonrisa retadora de Seamus y como el respondió con un: "Hecho" Y como si lo tuviera enfrente le vio sonreír

"El reto consiste en hacerla tu novia y llevarla al baile de navidad"

De algún modo se sentía sucio

-…hombre, creo que sin querer me enamore de ella…-dijo volteando a ver a Dean por primera vez- de hecho, cambie mi aspecto por ella y lo frustrante es que ni por en enterada-murmuro al recordar el porque

OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO

-Que tiene el que no tenga yo-recrimino enfadado Ron al ver que Luna aun observaba el lugar en donde había desaparecido Harry hacia algunos minutos

Luna rió y le miro

-Es obvio Ronald, tu no tienes el cabello negro-contesto soñadoramente mientras se despedía con una de sus usuales sonrisas

Ese mismo día le había pedido a Parvarti que le tiñera el cabello solo para darle una sorpresa a Luna pero… cuando eso paso…

Al mirarlo sus ojos se desorbitaron y le miraron con angustia mientras su rostro se palidecía

-Ronald-le dijo con pesimismo mientras posaba su mano en su hombro- me temo que te a picado un Narlax

Ron la miro con ojos de no entender nada, de hecho no esperaba que se le lanzara a sus brazos pero Merlin había creído que ella lo recibiría con sorpresa y no como si fuera a ir a un funeral

-sabes que en la revista de mi padre dicen que esas criaturas te tiñen el cabello mientras te chupan las ideas…

OoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOoO

Ron suspiro resignado

-Ya me lo imaginaba-sonrió Deán -pero con la reputación que te cargas últimamente es obvio que una chica como Luna no te haga caso tan fácilmente

-Empecé a salir con ellas solo por entrenamiento-trato de excusarse Ron en vano

-Si como no-murmuro divertido-es por eso que te has tirado a 30

Ron enrojeció

-31-le corrigió-Y la culpa es de las hormonas…

Ante tales palabras Deán comenzó a reírse

-sabes, eres un idiota-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-si todos le echáramos la culpa a las hormonas entonces todo seria diferente

-Ya deja de reírte-replico indignado-solo te diré una cosa: cumpliré la apuesta y la haré mí novia, lo que acaba de pasar cambia todo

Deán simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente Ron era muy obstinado como para sincerarse y sabía que si seguía con esa actitud terminaría hiriendo y siendo herido por alguien

En ese instante Lavander se mordió el labio inferior y vio a lo lejos como Ron y Deán seguían en dirección hacia el gran comedor, de hecho su intención no había sido escuchar su conversación, pero al fin de cuentas la curiosidad había podido más que su propia ética.

-Si Hermi se llega a enterar-murmuro con tristeza- se le rompería el corazón

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Harry había desparramado todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos

-Maldito Snape-se quejo Harry mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa de la biblioteca

Estaba cansado ¿Y quien no lo estaría?, si por culpa de Snape y su estupido trabajo no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y para acabarla Malfoy no se había presentado en toda la mañana

-Vaya Potter aun roncando

Sin poder evitarlo Harry le fulmino con la mirada

-Me plantaste a penas si pude terminar con la tarea extra de pociones-le recrimino Harry

-Pero al fin y al cabo la terminaste-simplifico Draco sonriendo-además ayer te deje una nota diciendo que no podría ir a la sala de los menesteres por la mañana

Harry le miro extrañado normalmente Draco no solía responder con amabilidad

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-A mi nada-respondió con una extraña sonrisa

-Mentiroso desde que llegaste llevas una sonrisa que da escalofríos

Draco solo se limito a sacar sus libros

-Ah, eso- dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al recordar el incidente con Wheasly

OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO

Los baños estaban inundados otra vez y eso no hubiese importado mucho si no fuera porque un descerebrado había tropezado con el al caminar de espaldas

-Maldición-gruño enfadado al darse cuenta que sus cosas se habían esparcido por el piso húmedo

-Lo siento-se disculpo indiferente un joven de cabellera negra mientras seguía caminando y hablando con una joven bastante atractiva

Malfoy bufo por su descaro no solo se tropezaba con el sino que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de ayudarlo y no por que necesitara ayuda, si no por que era fundamental en la educación ser un poco amable

Numero 1: podría pasar por alto el incidente y recoger sus cosas antes de que se mojaran aun mas mientras aceptaba el hecho que el mundo estaba rodeados de imbeciles trogloditas o Numero 2: podría encarar a ese sujeto y amenazarlo con maldecirlo si no se disculpaba como se debía y levantaba sus cosas en ese preciso instante o mejor aun… Numero 3: simplemente podría maldecir a ese sujeto y después vería como levantaba sus cosas

Y como todo buen Malfoy eligió la opción 3.

Si, siempre era preferible la venganza y elevando con su varita una cubeta que por asares del destino se encontraba muy cerca y llena de agua se la lanzo a la cabeza haciendo que el sujeto cayera estrepitosamente

Malfoy suspiro, definitivamente se sentía muchísimo mejor y acercándose al sujeto con superioridad se cruzo de brazos en una pose muy característica de el

-Esta mojada ¿cierto?-dijo con sarcasmo mientras observaba que el sujeto en cuestión temblaba de ira aun con la cubeta en la cabeza

La joven rubia que hacia unos instante se encontraba platicando con el pelinegro soltó una risita que le llamo la atención

-Vaya pero si eres la marciana-hablo Malfoy sorprendido al ver que Luna Lovegood le miraba muy divertida

En ese instante y levantándose furioso del piso el joven que no era otro mas que Ron retiro y aventó la cubeta haciendo que los pocos alumnos que se encontraran ahí les vieran con atención

Malfoy le recorrió con la mirada de arriba a bajo con indiferencia

-¿Que?, intento fallido de Potter 2-dijo con sarcasmo mostrando una sonrisa irónica

Ante estas palabras Luna comenzó a reír nuevamente junto con los alumnos que se encontraban ahí de fisgones

-No Draco, eso es culpa de los Narlax-sonrió Luna por la ingenuidad que Malfoy mostraba

-Draco?-repitió Ron ¿acaso habia oido mal? ¿Luna había llamado al huron? ¡¡¿Draco?!!

-Oh, ya veo pero que estupido soy-respondió Draco con sarcasmo al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente-No me digas que son esos animales que te extraen el cerebro

-Exactamente-respondió Luna con una sonrisa

-¡¡Entonces la comadreja debe de tener uno desde nacimiento!!-exclamo Draco fingiendo preocupación

Luna le miro asombrad ya que los conocimientos de Draco eran muy precisos

-Es probable… he escuchado sobre casos especiales-respondió Luna con pena

-Entonces, eso explica que sea tan estupido

Ante estas palabras el pasillo estallo a carcajadas

Ron que no sabia en que momento se había convertido en el centro de las burlas se giro sobre sus talones enfurecido mientras las risas de los alumnos resonaban en los pasillos

OoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoO

–No es nada-respondió finalmente volviendo a la realidad-dentro de poco hay examen así que a trabajar

Harry se encontraba intrigado, pero sabía que Draco no era de las personas que se sinceraban tan fácilmente así que olvidándose de la sonrisita de Draco se dejo caer nuevamente en la mesa mientras suspiraba

-Eres un tirano

-Posiblemente-murmuro mientras con uno de sus dedos recorría el índice de uno de sus libros

Después de todo la marciana siempre le había sacado de quicio pero había descubierto que era muy divertido darle por su lado cuando había un Wheasly de por medio

Continuara….

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se que es un poquito corto pero prometo que lo compensare en el próximo capi ;) que aun tengo que editar :P


	6. El Plan B

Hola aquí nuevamente sip, aunque no lo crean he regresado jejeje y con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y que por cierto creo que me quedo algo serion :s pero después los recompensare ya verán ;)

Capitulo 6

El Plan B

Día tras día todo sigue siendo igual… siempre viendo los mismos rostros, los mismos maestros y con la misma angustia latente… si, esa angustia que te taladra el corazón y te hace pregúntate si los estudios son verdaderamente importantes en tiempos como aquellos…

Hermione suspiro y con tristeza recordó a Ron mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con sus brazos, en un intento fallido de desaparecer… Lo cierto era que extrañaba la forma en la cual Ron siempre le había ayudado a sonreír en los momentos mas difíciles… pero ahora, pensar en el…. simplemente era doloroso, parecía tan solo un recuerdo vago de lo que el era antes.

En ese instante, y sin siquiera cavilarlo, la imagen de Harry ocupo sus pensamientos haciendo que una débil sonrisa surcara sus labios. Si… lo único que la mantenía viva era el hecho de que Harry se encontraba aun a su lado; sin poder evitarlo su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que ya casi se cumpliría un año desde que su vida había dado un giro radical, hecho que desde luego ni Ron ni Harry sabían. La verdad mantener ese secreto era bastante agobiante, pero preferiría guardarlo para si misma ya que lo que mas temía era la reacción que pudiera tener Harry cuando se llegara a enterar…

Hermione volvió a suspirar y con desgana trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba del pupitre y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, ya era normal en ella ser siempre la ultima en salir del aula de Aritmancia. En ese instante de uno de sus libros se deslizo una fotografía; fotografía en la cual el protagonista era nada menos que Ron Wheasly, Hermione recogió la fotografía del piso y la miro con detenimiento, como si tratara de analizar que es lo que le gustaba de ese chico

-No puedo creer que te hayas teñido el pelo-le regaño como si lo tuviera enfrente-ni tampoco el hecho de que no te acuerdes de tus amigos….

-Ni yo el hecho de que le hables a una fotografía

En ese instante el rostro de Hermione enrojeció

-L-Lavander que haces aquí? -cuestiono la chica sintiéndose verdaderamente estupida

Lavander ignoro la pregunta de su amiga y acercándose a esta le miro con tristeza

-¿Porque simplemente no le olvidas?

-Será acaso por que me gusta…-dijo la castaña con sarcasmo -…sabes que olvidar ha alguien no es tan sencillo

-Pero Herms el sentimiento no es mutuo-puntualizo la chica al recordar las palabras que Ron había dicho en el pasillo

Ante esas palabras la castaña sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-Ron aun no tiene novia y mientras no la tenga yo….

Lavander suspiro y posando una de sus manos en su hombro le sonrió

- Plan B- hablo con seguridad

Hermione, que había ya terminado de recoger sus cosas, le miro extrañada

-Me refiero a que tengas una cita con un chico extremadamente apuesto!-dijo finalmente con obviedad - Le daremos celos al ex pelirrojo-explico Lavander sonriendo divertida al ver el estupor de su amiga - Y una cosa más. No quiero que en esa cita vayas a utilizar a Harry

Hermine cerró la boca y se sonrojo ya que había sido precisamente a Harry en quien había pensado

-¿Y se puede saber en donde consigo a un chico extremadamente apuesto?-dijo con algo de ironía- ¿acaso hay una tienda que los alquile?-pregunto saliendo del aula

-Herms solo tendrás que usar tus encantos, no va a ser difícil-dijo en tono de "es-lo-mas-sencillo-del-mundo"

Hermione sin poder responder fue jalada por Lavander que le platicaba de los posibles prospectos

OoOoOoOoO

Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad las letras impresas en las amarillentas hojas. Por primera vez desde hacia algunos días de investigación había encontrado algo en verdad interesante

-Solerum-murmuro-Un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso que se prohibió hace unos siglos atrás ya que sus efectos pueden llegar a ser fatales para el mago que le utilice…- Malfoy suspiro¡no había llegado hasta ahí solo para leer que estaba prohibido!, y dándole la vuelta a la hoja continuo- se dice que existieron casos en que los magos que le convocaron se desvanecieron en un fuerte resplandor dorado…- sin poder evitarlo Draco comenzó a perder la paciencia, ya que eso era lo que menos le importaba

En ese instante su rostro se desencajo

-El hechizo solo funcionara si el pactante es el adecuado…-finalizo Draco al terminar de leer- ¡¡¿Y como diablos sabré que pactante se necesita?!!-exclamo frustrado al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza el libro de pasta verde y se dejaba caer en la silla de la biblioteca dirigiendo sus ojos grises al techo…

Aun existían muchas cosas que no entendía, como el porque su madre le había dejado un trozo de pergamino, confiado a Zabini, en donde solo se encontraba la palabra Solerum…

Draco se incorporo y recargándose en la mesa suspiro. Estaba cansado, tantas horas sin dormir le estaban afectando; aunque después de todo prefería mil veces esa situación a tener que revivir en sueños el momento en el que su madre moría y le recordaba que su padre había sido el asesino…

Draco sonrió dolido y negando con la cabeza trato de olvidar esos pensamientos, ahora lo único que importaba era el odio y la venganza que sentía y que lo empujaba a seguir viviendo

Con eso en mente se levanto de la silla y salio de la biblioteca

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor una castaña se encontraba tratando de analizar lo que minutos antes Lavander le había dicho

-Dios me va doler la cabeza-se quejo mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabellera

¿Por que las cosas podrían llegar a ser tan difíciles? Eso era algo que siempre se había preguntado y más aun al ver que muy pronto tendría que utilizar a alguien para poder llamar la atención del chico de sus sueños…

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa Harry al tiempo que depositaba sus cosas en la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de Hermione

-H-hola- saludo con torpeza al ver la sonrisa de su amigo y ser sacada de sus pensamientos

-¿En que pensabas?-pregunto el joven mientras enfrente de el aparecían suculentos platillos

Ella guardo silencio por un momento, jugando con la comida, y su semblante se ensombreció

Harry al verla se preocupo

-¿Herms¿Que sucede?

-Nada es solo que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y pensaba que muy pronto saldremos del colegio y…-se detuvo al notar que había comenzado a hablar, sin querer, de lo que le atormentaba

Harry le miro con ternura y adivinando más o menos lo que sucedía prosiguió

-…y no sabes, que es lo que sucederá después- completo Harry con una sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad

-Exactamente-dijo sorprendida-No puedo creer que siempre adivines mis pensamientos

-De que te quejas, si tú siempre haces lo mismo conmigo-dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a servirse

Hermione dibujo una sonrisa mientras observaba como su amigo se preparaba una tostada de frambuesa, no sabia el porque, pero debía admitir que le complacia ver como Harry disfrutaba de esos momentos de despreocupación

-Sabes?, no se que vaya a suceder después- hizo una pausa - ni tampoco que sucederá con Voldemort pero… creo que lo que importa es vivir el ahora- dijo con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció muy linda

En ese instante Harry le dio una mordida a su tostada

-Es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente ¿cierto?- pregunto sonriendo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima

Al ver a Hermione, Harry desvió su mirada sonrojado

-Puede decirse que si- respondió mas calmado- aunque no puedo negarte que a veces pienso en la bomba de tiempo en la cual Voldemort nos mantiene

-A mi me pasa lo mismo y eso me mortifica, siento que de un momento a otro todo lo que tanto aprecio se derrumbara y…

En ese momento una calida mano se poso sobre la suya embargándola de un sentimiento de calidez y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente haciendo que el ruido del comedor desapareciera envolviéndolos en un hechizo mágico

-Herms eso no pasara…-dijo con ternura- te prometo que si esta en mis manos haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte

Hermione sonrió. La manera en la cual Harry le había dicho esas palabras había logrado que la angustia desapareciera y que su corazón le latiera a mil, de algún modo le había hecho sentirse protegida y le había dado a entender que pasara lo que pasara no estaba sola

-Gracias Harry

-No hay de que-le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta provocando que Hermione sintiera una oleada de sentimientos encontrados

-Ejem-interrumpió un chico al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Harry

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos al joven

-Rojo-dijeron y acto seguido Harry y Herms se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad

El joven de cabellera rojiza se limito a sentarse y suspirar

-¿Saben chicos?, he descubierto que odio el negro

Sin poder evitarlo Harry ensancho su sonrisa

-Y yo he descubierto que ese Look es el que mejor te pega

Hermione sin poder desaparecer su sonrisa le dio la razón a Harry

-Realmente nos alegra que hallas regresado

-A mi también Hermione, a mi también –Dicho esto Ron comenzó a comer mientras Hermione le miraba con alegría, mirada que a Harry definitivamente no le gusto ya que esa mirada le recordaba a la que él le brindaba solo a ella…

OoOoOoOoO

-Entonces, que?-pregunto Lavander horas después con una sonrisa de complicidad-¿te vas a animar?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior aun indecisa al tiempo que despegaba su mirada castaña del libro y la posaba en Lavander

-Lavander no me gustaría utilizar a alguien-soltó finalmente

-Pero, es para una buena causa-dijo con una expresión de cachorrito a medio morir

En ese instante de las escaleras de los chicos bajo un Ron que denotaba que se había bañado en colonia y que se dirigía al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Hermione sin poder evítalo gruño enfadada

-De acuerdo lo haré-dijo finalmente al imaginar adonde pretendía ir su amigo

Al ver la reacción de Herms, Lavander sonrió

-Si no consigues a alguien para pasado mañana avísame-susurro Lavander discretamente al ver que un atractivo Gryffindor pasaban cerca de ellas-Herms me tendrás que perdonar pero me voy a ir a cazar-volvió a susurrar mientras sonreía con picardía

-¡¡Lavander!!-le regaño divertida-es de 5 año

-Eso son los mejores claro si lo sabes moldear-respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Hermione negó con la cabeza, esa chica no cambiaria nunca, pero debía admitir que a pesar de que compartían gustos muy diferentes le agradaba que fueran amigas y con una sonrisa bajo nuevamente su mirada al libro de transformaciones, después de todo… aun necesitaba perder un poco mas de tiempo, ya que dentro de hora y media más Harry terminaría su entrenamiento y como todas las noches ella lo esperaría para platicar de x cosa para después ir a dormir tranquila…

-Tu eres Hermione Granger, cierto?-pregunto una chica de cabellara plateada

La castaña al ver a la joven asintió con la cabeza mientras le miraba extrañada

-Me alegro-rió nerviosa-te he estado buscando desde hace media hora, la profesora Mcgonagall te esta buscando

Ante la mención de la profesora Hermione dio un brinco

-Gracias-atino a decir mientras a grandes zancadas se dirigía a la salida de la sala común

Hermione bajo las escaleras y adentrándose en los pasillos observo con tranquilidad que se encontraban tenuemente iluminados y casi desiertos, sin poder evitarlo sonrió divertida al notar que algunos cuadros le guiñaban el ojo y sin prestar atención siguió caminando hacia el despacho de su profesora

Claro que ella no imagino jamás… que al girar en una de las esquinas un rayo rojizo la recibiría dándole de lleno en el pecho… provocando que su cuerpo se estrellara en la pared…

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto ajeno a todo eso Ron Wheasly se encontraba en las afueras del colegio buscando con la mirada a Luna Lovegood si mal no recordaba hacia solo momentos atrás Luna y el habían quedado de verse a esa hora…

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa invadió sus labios cuando la visualizo a la lejanía, sonrisa que se trasformo en una mueca de disgusto a ver que Luna se encontraba cerca del campo de Quidich observando por millonésima vez a Harry y acercándose a ella pregunto lo que tanto le molestaba

-¿Porque observas tanto a Harry?-cuestionó con un dejo de enfado al recordar que Luna lo hacia ya muy comúnmente y eso era algo que le fastidiaba

Luna sin reparar en el enfado de Ron solo le mostró una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar

-A principios de este año…-murmuro- he notado que Harry tiene en su espalda… unas alas…

-Alas-repitió con ironía Ron sin poder creerse lo que Luna le decía

-Si… unas alas muy pequeñas…-dijo con la mirada perdida-… son lindas-continuo- he idénticas…. a las que mi madre poseía…

Ante esas palabras Ron le miro extrañado

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto-yo no veo nada

Luna solo se limito a sonreír con nostalgia

-Es imposible ver si desde un principio te niegas a creer-susurro-eso es lo que solía decir mama-dijo ensimismada

Ron sonrió

-Quizás tengas razón-murmuro distraídamente y algo extrañado por la actitud de Luna

-Si…- dijo elevando su mirada-…las mismas alas… cuando ella…. murió…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible y que Ron no escucho

Luna suspiro y sin despegar la mirada hacia Harry solo se dedico a observar con detenimiento en como el joven de mirada esmeralda impartía ordenes y hacia acrobacias junto con su equipo de Quidich…

Mientras tanto Ron que la observaba a ella se dejo caer en el césped y recostándose justo al lado de Luna comenzó a ver jugar a su equipo… y aunque sabia, que el también debería de estar entrenando al igual que ellos… en ese instante… tan solo en ese momento prefería mil veces estar con Luna, que estar montado en su escoba y jugar como diría Hermione "un estupido juego de pelotitas"

Continuara….

OoOoOoOoO

Aquí termina el cap jeje, sin poder evitarlo me volví a extender :P pero es algo que necesita exponer para poder llegar a elaborar lo que quiero :D y se que es algo que les va a gustar jajaja no les puedo adelantar nada todavía pero prometo que la actualización será rápida, porque es algo que ya tengo escrito y que solo necesito afinar y completar con detallitos :) bueno me despido de momento pero les pido que sigan mandándome sus comentario para saber que les esta pareciendo la historia chaop

Lanyera: Hola de nuevo!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre lo de Herms pues es simple ella le contó a Lavander que quiere a Ron y saber que a Ron le gusta otra bueno ya te imaginaras que es lo que mas o menos sucede jejej pero como dije antes esto es H&H asi que las cosas van a cambiar :)


	7. Cita Frustrada?

Hola :D he regresado nuevamente y con un capi que para mi opinión es bastante largo a comparación de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora :)

Este capi ya lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho tiempo espero que les guste y se diviertan ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes

Capitulo 7

Cita Frustrada

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaban los pasillos con suavidad mientras un joven de porte altanero caminaba sosteniendo una bolsa con panecillos rellenos de mermelada

Asaltar las cocinas después de la cena del gran comedor era algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo, aunque desgraciadamente era inevitable cuando algo le preocupaba y su única manera para calmar esa odiosa ansiedad era comer

Sin poder evitarlo Draco gruño molesto al tomar su quinto panecillo y recordar que últimamente eso era lo único que hacia, y si su madre viviera le diría que de seguir así, sin duda alguna ese mal hábito le haría engordar; la ventaja era que gracias al quidich esas escapadas nocturnas no se notaban

En ese instante el sonido de un "plaf" lo saco de sus pensamientos y echando una mirada a sus alrededores observo que no había ni un alma

Malfoy negó con la cabeza nervioso, debía haber escuchado mal ya que nadie en su sano juicio recorrería los pasillos en esos momentos, claro sin mencionar a Filtch y a su gata pero no en vano había descubierto tiempo atrás los horarios de ese Squib; y sin esperar nada mas se giro y continuo con su camino al tiempo que tomaba otro panecillo de la bolsa y lo mordía; pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el escándalo de una cubeta al caer al piso le detuvo en seco y sin dudar ni un segundo se acerco con varita en mano y gran cautela al lugar en donde había escuchado el estruendo

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-gruño por lo bajo una voz que al rubio se le antojo demasiado familiar. Fue entonces cuando diviso 3 figuras al final del pasillo-¡¡Mas torpe no puedes ser!!-volvió a gruñir la voz al instante que arrebataba a uno de sus acompañantes la cubeta que cargaba

-L-lo siento-se disculpo torpemente haciendo que la otra voz bufara

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que la trajeron

Sin poder evitarlo el semblante de Draco se relajo notablemente al reconocer que la chica que había hablado era solo Pansy Parkinson y adivinando con seguridad quienes eran los otros dos mastodontes que le acompañaban guardo su varita y tomo otro panecillo al tiempo que se recargaba en la pared mas calmado pero intrigado por saber que era lo que esos mastodontes le habían traído.

Mientras tanto, y lejos de imaginar que Draco los espiaba Pansy sonrió con malicia y recorrió con la mirada el miserable estado de la joven amordazada que se encontraba enfrente suyo y tomando con fuerza la cubeta con agua y se la vació encima

-Es hora de despertar bella durmiente-dijo con voz cantina mientras los dos gorilas que la acompañaban reían bobamente

La joven al sentir el agua fría que le calaban los huesos despertó sobresaltada, sobre salto que instantes después maldijo cuando se percato de lo adolorido que sentía su cuerpo

-Entonces Granger¿que se siente ser un gusano?- dijo con ironía Pansy mientras sus bellos ojos le miraron con asco y los dos mastodontes reían a sus espaldas

Hermione sin poder hablar o moverse, se sintió impotente pero como buena Gryffindor no se amedrento y le devolvió la mirada llena de odio

Ante ese hecho Pansy sintió una oleada de furia recorrerle las venas ¡¡¿Cómo era posible que no se sintiera atemorizada?!!

-Crabbe, Goyle!!-Les llamo con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad-¡¡Desvístanla!!

Draco termino su último panecillo con un porte indiferente y totalmente neutral, y arrugando la bolsa vacía de los panecillos tomo su varita al ver que las cosas parecían salirse de control

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y asustada deseó con todo su corazón que Harry apareciera y la salvara como siempre lo había hecho

-¡¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!!-Exclamo con furia una voz que dejo pretificada a Pansy

-¡¡Suéltenla!!- ordeno con voz grave un joven que se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la joven de cabellera castaña, quien veía a su salvador con ojos desorbitados

Pansy sonrió con suspicacia y mirando con odio al joven murmuro un hechizo que hizo que las cuerdas que ataban a la castaña se desvanecieran, acto seguido llamo a Crabbe y Goyle y desaparecieron dejando solos a los dos chicos

Draco, quien se hallaba aun con la varita en mano miro sorprendido como Pansy se alejaba del pasillo con sus dos guaruras

"Aquí hay gato encerrado" pensó Draco comenzando a caminar tras los Shyterins mientras dejaba sola a Granger y al tipo que según la había rescatado

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado un joven de cabellera castaña al tiempo que se arrodillaba y le limpiaba la cara a Hermione

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes Terry-respondió aun temblando al tiempo que intentaba levantarse

Terry le sonrió tratando con ello de tranquilizarla pero fallo rotundamente al ver que Hermione le ignoraba olímpicamente

-Her…

-Debo de irme-le interrumpió dándose la vuelta-adiós Terry-se despidió al tiempo que se abrazaba así misma y dejaba al joven con la palabra en la boca

-Cuídate-murmuro Terry mientras sus ojos observaban como Hermione se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasillos

OoOoOoOoO

Ignorando su alrededor y su falta de educación Hermione siguió caminando a toda velocidad mientras de sus ojos castaños comenzaban a caer lagrimas

Al final no había sucedido nada ya que Terry había aparecido en el mejor momento; pero esa situación le había hecho recordar dolorosamente aquella navidad en donde sus más terribles pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad

En ese instante y tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga, atravesó el cuadro de la dama gorda encontrándose con unas esmeraldas preciosas

-Herms ¿donde andabas¡Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte!- exclamo angustiado Harry con el mapa del merodeador en mano y su capa invisible

Sin decir nada Hermione corrió hasta Harry y lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando en el cuello de su amigo su rostro

-¿Q-Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto extrañado por su actitud y con un sonrojo muy evidente

-Solo déjame estar así- respondió sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Harry le rodeaban con suavidad haciéndole experimentar una calidez y seguridad reconfortante

Harry sabia que algo grave le había sucedido a su amiga pero también sabia que ese no era precisamente el momento de preguntar y tratando de alejar todos los miedos de la chica le abrazo con fuerza dándolo todo en ese abrazo

OoOoOoOoO

-Petrificus totalus-murmuro

Acto seguido tanto Crabbe como Goyle quedaron tumbados en el piso

-D-Draco que haces?-pregunto Pansy mientras retrocedía asustada

-Pansy, querida eso es lo mismo que me pregunto

-N-no se a que te refieres-tartamudeo sintiendo con sus manos la frialdad de la pared ya muy cerca de su espalda

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Parkinson- dijo empujándola al tiempo que la acorralaba y miraba con desprecio. Pansy hizo una mueca de dolor -Si te vuelves a acercar a Granger te juro que estas muerta

-¿Acaso te gusta la sangre sucia?- dijo sin amedrentarse

-Eso es algo que no te importa- susurro amenazadoramente acariciando el rostro de la joven

Pansy se estremeció al notar una inmensa frialdad en los ojos de Malfoy

-B-Bott me pago-Tartamudeo desviando la mirada

Malfoy sonrió con malicia y dejando a Pansy se alejó

OoOoOoOoO

-Herms creo que debes de ir a cambiarte- murmuro con suavidad-no quiero que te vayas a enfermar

Hermione sin poder evitarlo sonrió disfrutando como la voz de su amigo le hacia cosquillas en la oreja

-Sabes?-dijo al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos- no se que haría sin ti Harry

-Probablemente descansarías

Hermione rió

-Hablo en serio-dijo al tiempo que le golpeaba el brazo

-Yo también-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera-Además, no he hecho algo que tu no hubieras hecho ya por mi

Hermione sonrió y bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar el bombeo tan frenético de su corazón

-Gracias Harry

-De nada-contestó viendo como su amiga se perdía por las escaleras

OoOoOoOoO

El calabozo parecía un verdadero sauna con sus 24 calderos a todo vapor y la puerta del aula cerrada

-Demonios - Maldijo Harry al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y veía que su poción tomaba un color rosado

Pudo sentir como Snape le miro de soslayo y de alguna forma sabia que le había escuchado pero, por increíble que pareciera, le ignoro restándole puntos a Neville por el terrible error de estornudar

Harry suspiro tratando con ello de tranquilizarse y recordar que ingrediente le había fallado. Como buscando ayuda miro a Hermione quedando embobado al ver como se amarraba el cabello, castaño, ondulado, precioso…

Harry negó con la cabeza y observo con temor que su poción cambiaba a un tono morado en ese instante busco con desesperación el pergamino en donde tenia apuntado los ingredientes de la poción cuando le hubo encontrado lo releyó dándose cuenta que le había faltado el polvo de mandrágora

-¿Harry como vas?-pregunto una voz por lo bajo

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojitos color miel que le hicieron experimentar un hormigueo en su estomago

-B-bien ningún problema-contesto nervioso mientras con la mano derecha tomaba una pizca de polvo y lo vertía dentro del caldero sin despegar la mirada de su amiga

Hermione le sonrió y girándose volvió toda su atención a su trabajo

En ese instante del caldero se oyó un pequeño "puff" y con una sonrisa de satisfacción observo que su poción tomaba el amarillo que debía tener originalmente

Entonces extrañamente el líquido comenzó a burbujear, primero con lentitud para después hacerlo con una velocidad mayor. Harry palideció y releyendo nuevamente el pergamino tomo más polvo de Mandrágora logrando con ello que el caldero estallara

Al escucharse tal estruendo todos los alumnos voltearon a verle hallándolo aun con la mano extendida y el rostro lleno de ceniza

Draco sin poder evitarlo rió por lo bajo y todo el salón indudablemente le hubiera seguido si no fuera por el temor que le tenían a Snape

Snape le miro de arriba a bajo y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo el reguero

-La próxima vez…-murmuro al tiempo que le tomaba del hombro-tenga mas cuidado Potter-dicho esto el profesor se giro y siguió revisando los demás calderos dejando a todo el salón con la boca abierta

En cuanto la clase se dio por finalizada y Harry se preparaba para salir

-Potter

Harry suspiro temiéndose lo peor y sintiendo que se dirigía a su muerte se acerco al escritorio de Snape

-Si señor

-Me gustaría hablar sobre su aprovechamiento académico-Hablo Snape al tiempo que guardaba algunos frascos dentro de un cajón-Imagino que usted mas que nadie sabrá que no es del todo satisfactorio

Harry solo se limito a guardar silencio mientras veía como Snape tomaba más frascos y los metía a otra caja

-¿No ha pensado en tomar clases especiales?

Ante esa pregunta Harry casi se cae de la impresión

-Tengo entendido que desea ser un Auror¿cierto?

-S-si señor-respondió con torpeza no creyéndose lo que oía ¡¡¿Snape preocupado por su nivel académico?!! Ja, si claro y los cerdos vuelan

-No se preocupe profesor-interrumpió Malfoy-le prometo que de eso me encargo yo-Dicho esto Draco se llevo arrastrando a Harry hacia los pasillos

"Bendito Merlín que el suplicio había terminado" fue lo primero que pensó Harry dejándose arrastrar

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí

-No fue nada-respondió Draco-pero lo de las clases especiales es un hecho no puedo creer que a pesar de lo que hemos estudiado hayas logrado volar el caldero

-Y yo no puedo creer que tu padrino no me haya castigado

-Creo que eso deberías agradecérmelo

En ese instante el joven de cabellera azabache frunció el ceño

-Agradecértelo?-pregunto confundido a lo que Draco contrarresto con una sonrisa enigmática

-Sip, pero eso después te lo cuento debo irme a mi próxima clase-se excuso al tiempo que se despedía con elegancia

Harry le vio perderse por los pasillos y observando la hora decidió que el también necesitaba irse a su próxima clase con eso en mente comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el aula de Adivinación ignorando que no muy lejos de ahí una castaña se encontraba junto a un apuesto joven

-Sobre…

Hermione suspiro y sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa manía que desde luego había adquirido desde muy pequeña cuando no sabia por donde comenzar a explicarse

-Terri la verdad quería disculparme por mi actitud

-No te preocupes por eso, estabas alterada y…

-Aun así-le interrumpió-de verdad agradezco que me hallas ayudado si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera pasado

Terri no pudo más que sonreír ante la castaña

-Si pudiera hacer algo… yo…

En ese instante el castaño la acallo posando su dedo índice en los labios de la chica

-Si me lo quieres agradecer, puedes agradecérmelo con una cita-murmuro el chico acercándose peligrosamente

Hermione le sonrió a Bott con timidez y sonrojándose notablemente, por el descaro que el castaño mostraba, trato de alejarse prudentemente de el

-Terri yo…

-Vamos Herms solo por esta vez-le suplico Terri

- D-de acuerdo-respondió finalmente Herms con una sonrisa nerviosa-nos vemos mañana afuera del colegio

-Gracias Herms prometo que no te arrepentirás-dicho esto Terri se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hermione suspiro y aferrándose sus libros se dirigió a su clase de Aritmancia tratando de no pensar que lo que acababa de hacer era estupido

Las clases pasaron con gran lentitud o eso le pareció a Harry cuando se dejo caer en la silla del gran comedor 3 horas después

-Este definitivamente no ha sido un buen día-gruño Harry cansado-odio Herbologia

Hermione quien se encontraba leyendo el profeta sonrió

-Vamos Harry no te desanimes, dentro de poco veras que todos los esfuerzos darán resultado

-¿Como a ti no te mordieron esas estupidas plantas?-dijo con desdén

Hermione no pudo evitar reír divertida

-Pero debes admitir que fue tu culpa-le trato de regañar, pero la risa al recordar a Harry en esa situación era mayor-¿quien te manda a meter la mano en la caja de las plantas carnívoras?

Con eso si no podía replicar, Harry sabia perfectamente que la culpa de todo había sido por que estaba muy distraído viendo a Hermione debajo de los rayos del sol que no se había dado cuenta que había metido la mano dentro del cajón equivocado

-Solo a mí-respondió mientras desviaba su mirada tratando de no perderse en esos preciosos ojitos color miel

En ese instante Lavander visiblemente sonriente se sentó al lado de Herms

-Hola-saludo

-Hola-respondieron al saludo Harry y Herms al unísono mientras el primero comenzaba a comer

-Entonces, que?-murmuro Lavander con una sonrisa de complicidad-¿ya tienes galán para mañana?

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba un pedazo de postre

-¿Y quien es?-le cuestiono con curiosidad mientras observaba que Ron acababa de llegar a la mesa

-Terri Bott-contesto Herms sin darle importancia

-¡¡¡QUE¡¡¡¿¿TIENES UNA CITA MAÑANA CON TERRI??!!!-grito asombrada

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y acto seguido la arrastro afuera del comedor dejando a un Ron que comía como si nada mientras que Harry se encontraba igual de sorprendido que el resto de los alumnos

-Gracias por enterar a medio colegio-respondió con ironía Hermione mientras observaba que se encontraban totalmente solas en los pasillos

-Esa era la idea- dijo divertida en un tono de obviedad

-¡¡Lavander esto no es lo que tú crees…!!

-Claro que lo es-le interrumpió-tómalo como si hubieras "estrellado un huevo en el nido"

-se dice "matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro"

-Como sea-dijo restándole importancia-ahora solo preocúpate en como vas a vestirte para ese galán-hablo con picardía

La castaña suspiro resignada de nada servia tratar de cambiar de parecer a su amiga

OoOoOoOoO

Horas después en la biblioteca…

-Tengo una idea-exclamo finalmente

Draco suspiro temiéndose lo peor

-Y cual es genio?-pregunto con sarcasmo al tiempo que empapaba su pluma en el tintero

-Les seguiremos

-Que brillante-ironizo Draco

-Se que suena absurdo pero no puedo soportar que el imbecil de Bott vuelva a salir con ella-se explico Harry enfadado

Al escuchar eso Draco frunció el ceño al tiempo que despegaba la pluma de su pergamino

-que tiene que ver Bott en todo esto

Sin poder evitarlo Harry le miro con rencor

-No me has estado escuchando, cierto?

-A medias-dijo sonriendo-pero dime que tiene que ver Bott con Granger

-El año pasado Grang… digo Hermione estuvo saliendo con el

-Así que tienen toda una historia juntos-murmuro Draco con aire misterioso-Que mal gusto-dijo finalmente Draco mientras mostraba una mueca muy graciosa

Harry sonrió pero comenzó a sentir una oleada de preocupación al escuchar la palabra "juntos"

-Es por eso que…

-quieres seguirlos para impedir que eso vuelva a pasar-completo Draco volviendo a escribir en su pergamino

-Así es y tu me acompañaras-sentencio Harry

-Me niego-replico Draco- no pienso exponerme a que me vean contigo

-Draco no puedes negarte

-Si mal no recuerdo hace poco me castigaron por tu culpa y conociéndote de ante mano no creo que esta vez salgas airoso Granger te descubrirá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Porque eres tan pesimista-gruño Harry al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

-No soy pesimista solo soy realista-respondió volviendo a escribir

En ese instante y observando las circunstancias a Draco se le ocurrió una idea

-Te acompañare solo con una condición

Al ver el semblante de Draco Harry dudo ya que la sonrisita que el rubio mostraba no le daba buena espina

-Aceptas si o no?

Harry medito la respuesta por un momento y la imagen de Hermione junto a Bott a solas se le apareció en la mente y eso en definitiva no le agrado así que sin pensarlo por más tiempo acepto la propuesta de Malfoy

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas una joven castaña visiblemente cansada se dejaba caer en su cama

-Demonios…- murmuro enfadada-¡¡¿Como es posible que vaya a salir con Bott?!!-se reclamo ella misma

En ese instante los recuerdos le invadieron. Si mal no recordaba hacia exactamente un año en el cual el y ella se habían hecho novios y habían por así decirlo compartido momentos maravillosos pero también desagradables al descubrir que Bott la había engañado con otra chica…

En ese entonces Harry había sido su apoyo al igual que Ron y ahora que lo pensaba quizás fue precisamente en ese momento en el cual empezó ver a Ron como algo más que un amigo

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida…

OoOoOoOoO

-Estas, perfecta-exclamo sonriente Lavader

Hermione sonrió avergonzada al verse en el espejo

-No crees… que es algo…. Extremo?

-Herms solo es una ombliguera sin mangas, además los jeans a la cadera se te ven bien aunque me hubiera encantado que en vez de eso usaras la minifalda-le recrimino Lavander tomando una minifalda de mezclilla negra

-¡¡Pero esta haciendo frió!!-exclamo exasperada

-De acuerdo si quieres puedes llevarte un suéter

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-Gracias por tu permiso-gruño

-De nada, para eso soy tu madre

Sin poder decir o replicar más la joven solo suspiro y viéndose al espejo nuevamente admitió que ante todo se veía muy bien

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en otro lugar (más exacto en la sala de los menesteres) Harry se hallaba muy avergonzado y con su orgullo visiblemente herido

-No pienso salir así-sentencio asustado

-Lo harás-respondió Draco con seguridad-a menos claro que quieras que Granger se quede a solas con ese idiota y que al final de esa cita se besen apasionadamente bajo el manto estrellado dejando solo de testigo a la luna llena mientras Bott le murmura en su oído palabras de amor haciendo que…

-De acuerdo lo capto no es necesario dar toda una descripción-gruño Harry al imaginar semejante panorama

-Así me agrada Potter valiente como un Gryffindor

Finalmente Draco suspiro y admiro su obra maestra

-Sabes el único problema son los lentes-murmuro Draco al recorrer cor la mirada a Harry

-No pienso quitármelos sin ellos no veo nada-puntualizo Harry enfadado

-Ya se, utilizaremos un hechizo-Dijo Draco acto seguido tomo su varita y murmuro algo haciendo que los lentes de Harry se volvieran totalmente invisibles

-V-vaya como hiciste eso

-Es secreto-respondió-Bueno, ya estas listo y si no fuera porque eres un chico ten la seguridad de que te invitaría a salir de verdad-dicho esto Draco le cerró el ojo de forma coqueta

-deja de bromear-gruño Harry no creyéndose aun lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

OoOoOoOoO

Seguir a Hermione Granger conllevaba muchas cosas, en especial el hecho de que su mejor amiga lo pillara y le dejara de hablar por mucho tiempo pero desde el momento que lo había decidido se había preparado mentalmente a afrontar cualquier cosa que se le presentara

-Ya llevamos una hora-gruño molesto Harry mientras trataba de rascarse la cabeza por enésima vez

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –Le regaño Draco-¡te estas arruinando el peinado!

-Como tú no traes una peluca-dijo con desdén

Sin poder evitarlo Malfoy sonrió

-Pero Harry debes admitir que esos rizos rubios se te ven divinamente

-Gracias por los piropos Malfoy-contesto de forma sarcástica

-De nada, para eso estoy-respondió mientras con la mirada observo que no muy lejos de ahí una multitud se arremolinaba-Ahora vuelvo-dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de Harry con rapidez

-Eh…?

Harry suspiro al ver que Malfoy lo había dejado solo y acercándose a un pequeño callejón se recargo en la pared

-Malditos tacones-refunfuño nuevamente tratando de sacárselos….

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Han encontrado algo?-pregunto con seriedad un hombre de mediana edad

-Aun no

-Pero Dumbledor esta seguro que no debe estar muy lejos, sigan buscando

-Si señor

En ese instante los 3 hombres se dispersaron con rapidez no dándose cuenta que un joven de cabellos plateados les había reconocido…

Malfoy inconscientemente agarro con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y preguntándose que era lo que hacían esos hombres ahí se alejo del lugar

OoOoOoOoO

Sin poder evitarlo Harry sonrió aliviado al ver que las zapatillas que calzaba en esos instantes ya no llevaban nada de tacón, definitivamente no entendía como las mujeres podían llevar todo un día con aquella tortura

-Hola preciosa-susurro con sensualidad un joven a la altura de su cuello

Ante este hecho y al sentir el aliento de aquel joven a Harry le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-H-hola-tartamudeo al girarse y ver demasiado cerca a nada menos que a Ron Wheasly

-¿Porque tan solita¿No ves que un lobo podría raptarte?-pregunto con todas las intenciones de ser ese lobo

En ese instante y como si fuera caído del cielo Malfoy golpeo la pared en forma de protección al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno

-Esa chica es mía así que puedes largarte pobretón

Al percatarse de Malfoy a Ron le hirvió la sangre

-Ron!! Vamos a las 3 escobas-le llamaron Deán y Neville haciendo que el joven Wheasly se calmara

-Si te cansas de él búscame muñeca-dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo a Harry con una sonrisa tipo colgate

Malfoy puso una mueca de asco por la actitud de casanova que ese pobretón trataba de aparentar

-Eso fue patético

-¿Como que tu chica?-reclamo Harry con el ceño fruncido y lo brazos en jarras la verdad es que estaba enfadado por el hecho que Ron quisiera ligar con el y que Draco lo tratara como su novia

-Bueno pues si querías una cita apasionada con el pobretón me lo hubieras dicho antes, así no hubiera intervenido-dijo con sarcasmo y burla

Harry bufo desesperado

-Hay que buscar a Hermione y terminar con esto-gruño al tiempo que se giraba y comenzaba a caminar

-Pues déjame decirte que… acaba de entrar "En La Casa del Té"

Y era verdad tan solo tres metros de ahí Hermione se encontraba bastante nerviosa al ingresar a ese incomodo lugar

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Bott al ver que su acompañante mostraba un semblante lúgubre

-No nada-respondió negando con la cabeza

-Herms no niegues lo evidente-dijo al tiempo que tomaban una mesa y le decían a la camarera que les trajera dos cafés

Hermione suspiro

-Es solo que no me esperaba venir a este lugar

-Me imagino que te recuerda a nuestra primera cita-respondió Terri sabiendo que desde que habían salido de Howarts solo habían recorridos los lugares en los cuales habían compartido momentos muy agradables en su primera salida como novios

La joven castaña asintió mientras la camarera llegaba y les dejaba dos tazas en la mesa

-Terri no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada….

-No te preocupes-le interrumpió al tiempo que le sonreía-solo trata de pasarlo bien

-De acuerdo-dijo un poco mas tranquila y mostrando una sonrisa comenzaron a charlar sobre las clases, los profesores, de sus amigos y el pasado

-Potter es especial, cierto?-pregunto después de tres horas con un deje de celos que Hermione no noto

-Claro, es mi amigo-contesto sonriendo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y observaba extrañada que no muy lejos de ahí una bella joven de bellos ojos esmeralda le miraba con intensidad y si no fuera porque ya llevaba demasiada cafeína en las venas hubiera jurado que esa chica se había sonrojado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron

-¿Entonces es solo un amigo?-le cuestiono Terri con ojos suplicantes

-Es curioso-murmuro volviendo a ver a Terri

-Que es curioso-repitió

-Viktor me pregunto lo mismo

-¿Víctor?

Al ver el semblante de Terri, Hermione rió

-Viktor Krum

-Ah, no sabia que le llamabas por su nombre

-El es un buen amigo y a veces nos carteamos-contesto la joven volviendo a ver que esa jovencita de bonitos ojos les seguía observando-Creo que esa chica esta enamorada de ti no deja de mirarte-murmuro Hermione divertida

-¿Cual?-cuestiono Bott mientras volteaba y se encontraba con la mirada de una joven de bellos ojos verdes totalmente ruborizada-Jamás la había visto-exclamo el chico castaño volviendo a ver a Herms-Que extraño porque nos estará observando?

-Quizás se deba a que su compañía no es grata-contesto la castaña al ver con odio que el acompañante de esa chica que se le hacia tan familiar era nada mas ni nada menos que Malfoy

En ese instante una patada en la espinilla fue suficiente para despegar la mirada de la castaña

-¡¿Que crees que haces?!-se quejo Harry sintiendo el punzante dolor

-¡¿Eso es lo que yo te quisiera saber?!-murmuro entre dientes Malfoy mientras tomaba otra taza de té-¡No le has despegado el ojo para nada¡¿Acaso no sabes que significa la discreción?!

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar quizás sabrías que ¡¡no soporto ver como le toma de la mano!!-volvió a gruñir al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían nuevamente a la castaña

-Claro que no lo se-contesto-y no quiero saberlo

Harry suspiro y desvió su mirada de Herms

-Maldita sea

-¿Se puede saber ahora que te pasa?-pregunto con ironía Draco

-Quiero ir al baño

-Entonces ve-contesto tomando un panecillo

-Pero…- dijo nervioso -¿me podrías acompañar?-suplico angustiado

Al escuchar la propuesta de Harry, Draco casi se ahoga con su panecillo

-Potter….-Gruño tratando de parecer calmado -creo que tu mas que nadie debe saber que eso tienes que hacerlo ¡¡tu solito!!-dijo casi histérico

-¡¡Lo se¿Pero a donde voy¿Al baño de chicas?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Seria una buena idea-respondió

En ese momento y sin dejar que Draco replicara ni que tomara otro panecillo Harry bastante exasperado lo arrastro a los baños

-Ya se fueron-murmuro Hermione extrañada-parece que estaban discutiendo

-Chismosa

-Eso no es verdad-dijo en tono de enfado-solo me dio curiosidad

-Eso es lo mismo-rió divertido-Que te parece si ya nos vamos

-Me parece bien, estoy harta de tomar café-dijo al tiempo que sonreía satisfecha

OoOoOoOoO

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto-refunfuño Draco mientras esperaba a Harry en la puerta de los baños de hombres

-Listo-respondió Harry aliviado-toma tuve que desmayar a 5

Acto seguido le tendió a Malfoy su varita

-¿Te lavaste las manos?-pregunto Draco dudando en recibirla

Harry le fulmino con la mirada logrando con éxito que Draco la tomara sin chistar

-Demonios ya se fueron-Exclamo Harry frustrado

-Ni me mires tu fuiste quien se tardo

Así que después de pagar la cuenta…

-Crees… que… a Hermione le guste?-pregunto Harry abatido al recordar como Herms y Bott se la pasaban riendo

Al ver el semblante de Harry, el joven de ojos grises hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Mira no se lo que pasa por esa cabeza pero no decidí acompañarte para ver como te lamentas

Era demasiado extraño ver a Malfoy dándole ánimos pero era más extraño rendirse tan fácilmente así que recobrando energías comenzó a caminar con más rapidez

-Crees que ya hayan regresado a Howarts

-No lo se-respondió sonriendo- pero si tomas en cuenta que hace un frió tremendo y que ya esta anocheciendo esa posibilidad no queda descartada

-Perfecto-murmuro al tiempo que se giraba y tropezaba contra alguien, y si no fuera porque Draco se hallaba detrás de el, estaba completamente seguro que hubiera ido a parar el piso -lo siento- se disculpo sobandose la nariz mientras dirigía la mirada con la persona con la cual se había estrellado que para su desgracia no era nada menos que su profesor de Pociones

-Hola-saludo campantemente Draco

-Hola-respondió mecánicamente Snape con los ojos totalmente desorbitados al verlos juntos y reconocer esos ojos verdes

-Potter?-pregunto incrédulo con el rostro desencajado recorriéndole con la mirada de pies a cabeza

Harry se sintió enrojecer al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza

-J-jamás imagine que tuviera esos gustos-tartamudeo mientras se alejaba de ambos chicos bastante perturbado

-Vaya, no aguanta nada-murmuro Draco divertido

-Deja de burlarte y camina-gruño avergonzado al tiempo que visualizaba no muy lejos su amiga castaña caminaba con lentitud-ahí están-murmuro…

OoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, estas enamorada de alguien?

-P-porque preguntas eso?-tartamudeo nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Porque solo eso puede explicar el hecho de que no quieras darme otra oportunidad

-Terri yo…

-Solo responde ¿hay alguien mas?-pregunto suplicante mientras la acorrala en la pared

-No creo que eso te importe-respondió tratando se zafarse de el

-¡¡Claro que me importa!!-Exclamo sin soltarla

-¡¡Terri me estas lastimando suéltame!!

En ese instante Terri sintió un jalón y un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo hizo estrellarse en el piso

-¡¡Te esta diciendo que la dejes que parte no entiendes!!-Exclamo Harry con una mirada que brillaba de furia

Hermione le miro sorprendida y le recorrió con la mirada sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban

-H-Harry q-que haces v-vestido así?-tartamudeo

-B-bueno… yo…

-No puedo creerlo-murmuro aun aturdida-Estuviste siguiéndome todo este tiempo, cierto?

Harry no podía mentirle y lo sabia así que solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que el rostro de Hermione mostrara una enorme decepción

-P-porque?

Harry quedo paralizado ¿que le podía decir¡¡La verdad era que todo lo había hecho por celos!! Si por esos malditos celos que te hacen perder la cabeza y te hacen cometer actos entupidos y clara prueba de eso era que estuvo vestido de mujer por todo Hogsmeade

-¡¡Sabes que, no me digas nada!!-grito enfadada-La verdad me has decepcionado

Y dando por zanjada esa discusión Hermione se giro sobre sus talones y se fue sin darse cuenta que esas palabras habían sido suficientes para que el mundo de Harry se derrumbara

Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante Bott se levantaba del piso al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre del labio partido

-Esta a sido buena Potter-exclamo con odio Bott mientras el también tomaba rumbo hacia el castillo con paso lento

-Maldita sea soy un imbécil-murmuro frustrado Harry

-Eso ya lo sabia-respondió Draco saliendo de su escondite-es bueno que al fin lo admitas

Ante esas palabras Harry sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez al notar algo

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grito Harry alarmado-¡¡Que nadie se mueva¡¡Mis lentes se cayeron!!

Ante la reacción tan femenina de Harry (nótese el sarcasmo) Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-¡¡Mujeres!!-Exclamo exasperado al tiempo que daba un paso y se escuchaba un crack haciendo que Harry lo fulminara con la mirada

Poco después ya en el colegio y dejando las faldas ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos

-Ahora que lo pienso podríamos haber utilizado la capa invisible-murmuro Harry aun avergonzado y abatido de que Hermione lo cachara

-Sip esa hubiera sido una buena opción, pero definitivamente… no habría sido tan divertida como verte disfrazado de chica

-Te estas divirtiendo ¿verdad?-gruño enfadado Harry

-Como no te imaginas-respondió con una sonrisa llena de burla

Continuara….

OoOoOoOoO

Aquí termina el capi 7 espero les halla gustado y pues… solo les puedo decir que en el próximo si me voy a tardar :S pero les prometo que tratare de que no sea demasiado tiempo okis ;) cuídense mucho y déjenme sus comentarios pleaseeee si me dejan sus reviews les aseguro que tardare menos nn je je

Lanyera-Bueno primero que nada ¡¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!! y espero te guste este capi que por cierto es bastante larguito :P


End file.
